


Prince of Egypt - Mine for Eternity

by Mifrifi



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 2941, Anal Sex, Archaeology, Bagginshield AU, Blood, Branding, Curse Breaking, Cursed Thorin, Dark Magic, Doppelganger, Egypt, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Hurt Bilbo, Jealous Thorin, Jealousy, Loss of Parent(s), Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Mummies, Nightmares, Pain, Professor Thorin, Rebirth, Slavery, Thorin Is an Idiot, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, Young Bilbo Baggins, prince Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrifi/pseuds/Mifrifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August 1961 -</p><p>Bilbo, a young archaeologist, wins by a poker game from Thorin Durin a piece of the desert of Egypt.<br/>Thorin is convinced that this piece is empty, because so far away from all the other tombs can be nothing... that is impossible.<br/>But Bilbo trusts his intuition.<br/>He is sure that he will find something ... He must find something ... or someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ... I ...

 

 

**Chapter I**

**> > ... I ... <<**

 

"Bilbo, what are you doing?"

Belladonna asked as she walked into the living room. She could hear the TV and her son laughing. He seemed to be happy, and she was curious as to why. She looked at the TV and could see the Egyptian desert. Immediately she knows what was going on. The little boy turned around and smiled at his mother before looked back at the TV.

"This documentary again, Bilbo?" the boy's mother shook her head fondly. "You already know it by heart!" she laughed and sat down next to her son and looked at the young man on the screen. "Who is that?" she asked and Bilbo gave her an indignate look. "That's Thorin Durin. Overnight he has become the world’s most famous archaeologist two years ago. He found a huge grave from an important long forgotten Pharaoh!" Bilbo smiled and looked back at the recorded documentary. "When I grow up, I'm going to be an archaeologist, too. Just like him!" Belladonna laughed.

"Bilbo, you're only 7 years old, how can you already know what you want to be when you are older?" she stroked through his curly brown hair and looked to the TV. Thorin was talking about how he found the tomb and that for being a 25 year old archaeologist who just started, this was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to him.

Belladonna smiled and turned off the TV. Bilbo immediately protested. "No, it's time for you to go to bed. You can see the rest tomorrow!" she promised, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom to help him to brush his teeth.

But Bilbo was too excited for sleep. One day he’ll be an archaeologist like Thorin, and he’ll find something even greater in the Egyptian desert.

"Bilbo!" Belladonna took her son, and began to tickle him. He started laughing and looked happy to his mother. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day. And who knows, perhaps you'll find a Pharaoh tomorrow?" "But Mama, you cannot find a Pharaoh! They don’t exist anymore!"

"Who said that?"

"Thorin!"

"Oh he knows nothing!" Belladonna gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Sleep well my dear!" she turned around and was about to leave the room when Bilbo called after her.

"What's wrong Honey?" she asked.

"Do you think one day I will be such a famous archaeologist, too? Just like Thorin?" he asked, taking his teddy bear in his arms.

 Belladonna smiled. "Definitely you will. And never forget this wish. Lock it up in your heart and let it guide you..." said Belladonne and Bilbo smiled.

"Good night Mama ..." said the young boy. "Goodnight Bilbo!" she closed the door and Bilbo looked out of his window. The moon hung heavy in the sky and he smiled. He remembered what his mother said. Closing his eyes he said just one sentence to himself:

"I'm going to be an archaeologist! I'm going to be an archaeologist! I'm going to be an archaeologist!".

He was optimistic. It would work and one day he would be an archaeologist like Thorin...

...

** 18 years later **

...

"Hey Baggins...Do you want to play? How about Poker?"

Bilbo turned around. That wasn’t possible. How could Thorin be there? Bilbo sighed. The older man sat at a small table and around him some of his closest companions in the city of Giza. Bilbo thought that Thorin was in Peru, but it looked like now they are both in Egypt, at the same time.

 "No thanks. I don´t play silly games!"

It was scorching hot and Bilbo had had a long flight. He just wanted to go to the hotel and sleep, but unfortunately Thorin was not going to let him off that easy.

...

The worst thing ever for Bilbo was finding out that in reality his childhood hero was a bloody idiot. Bilbo would have never thought that this would even be possible and it hurt and disappointed him. Thorin´s friends laughed spitefully when they saw Bilbo. He wasn´t like the other archaeologists. He was very small, weak and with his curls, he looked more like a flower vendor than an archaeologist. Bilbo wasn’t even an experienced archaeologist. He had just finished his studies, and now he was in Egypt for a few months. And Thorin, well... he was tall, strong and full of experience.

It was a mystery to him. Bilbo wanted to be an archaeologist since he was a child because of Thorin, but at university he saw that Thorin was an inhumane, arrogant, ego-centric old man. He believed he was better than everyone else and that was something Bilbo hated. After hearing Thorin talk about his discoveries in a variety of countries at his university, Bilbo was head over heels in love with him. He attended every lecture listening intently to him and even had a signed biography by the older man... but one day they got into an argument. Bilbo did not want to accept that some pieces of the desert are empty, but everybody believed Thorin, just because he was declared the worlds best archaeologist. Bilbo believed that there had to be something out there. Especially in Egypt. It's just such a breathtaking country.

Bilbo could still remember the argument. Thorin had yelled at him after he interrupted the man and the professor was not overly enthusiastic with the confrontational young student. Everyone was quiet in the hall as they watched from Bilbo to Thorin. Everyone expected the worst, but Thorin just smirked and said that Bilbo was just a stupid boy who didn’t know anything. He was nothing. Maybe later he would work in a museum, but he would never find anything worthy in his life. This made Bilbo seeth.

And in that moment Thorin was no longer his hero... he was his enemy. Unfortunately... Bilbo’s failed next exam, badly and in his eyes it was Thorin´s fault.

This drove Bilbo to take all his savings after completing his studies and travel to Egypt. He would only be able to stay there for at least three months. He had to prove to the world and especially to Thorin in these three months that he was not made to study in a museum. So maybe it was good that Thorin was here now.

...

"Oh come on... don´t be shy!" said Thorin.

Bilbo sighed and shook his head. "Once again... No thanks ..." He wanted to go, but was pushed back into a chair by two men and now he sat at the same table in front of the blackhaired man. Thorin just smiles.

"Nice that you've decided to play with me."

"I will not playing with you!" Bilbo protested trying to get up again, but he was pressed back down into his chair by a strong pair of hands on his shoulders.

"Sit down!" growled a man with a brown beard and a bald patch.

"Here..." Thorin gave Bilbo a map. "What did you say to me four years ago?" asked Thorin.

_" **So blinded by your fame, you have no idea what you could still find out there! But you are a silly old man who have declared parts of Egypt empty and every brainless human believes it."**_

Bilbo swallowed. Thorin could still remember every word of what Bilbo had said to him. Bad, very bad.

 "Here... take it!" Thorin smiles.

"What´s that?" asked the young man.

"A map. For me it is an empty piece of the desert. You can have it... but the only thing you'll find there is your death. Believe me..." Thorin started to laugh. "So... do you want to play?"

 Bilbo thought about it and nodded. "Okay ..." he agreed, although he didn’t know how poker worked. Thorin explained the rules and gave him the first cards.

"One more..." said Bilbo and got another card. "Another..." he looked at the five cards in his hands. Thorin looked to him and he looked to him.

"Oh I forgot something..." Thorin looked at Bilbo. "What will you give me... if I will win?"

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. "I do not know. I don’t have anything I could give you!" The blackhaired man raised his eyesbrown.

 "Oh really... Nothing?" Thorin grinned. Bilbo swallowed. He looked up at Thorin. "You will work for me. Until I don’t need your service anymore!" Bilbo hung his head.

 "Okay..." he agreed again. Working for Thorin. This would be hell on earth... And who knows, maybe Thorin was right? He would never become a great archaeologist. Working for the best was at least better than working in a museum. He looked once again to his cards. "You first..." he said unsure. Thorin laughed.

Thorin was the first who showed his cards. "Well my dear boy, that´s a full house... you know what that means?" he smiles. Bilbo shook his head. "That´s the 4th highest way to win. And I think I can say... Welcome to my company... now you are my... mmmh let´s say... slave? Yes, slave sounds good." he laughed and took Bilbo´s cards. "Let´s see... what do you..." he stopped and looked to Bilbo.

"Oh laddie! You have a Royal Flush! The map is yours!" one of Thorin´s friends smiled.

"Shut up Bofur!" Thorin looked to the young man. "You cheated!" Thorin was sure.

"How? You gave me the cards!" Bilbo grinned.

He could not believe it. He laughed and took the map. "Thanks old man... we will see what I find. I'll bring you something from my treasure. So you can see, finally, that I was right..." he smiles and ran as fast as he could. He could hear Thorin screaming, but he didn’t care. Now a little corner of the desert belonged to him. And now after such a long time, he was optimistic again.

He went to his hotel, checked in and went to his room. In his room he spread out his new map and looked at the marked piece of desert. His own little piece of Egypt. It wasn’t too far away. A day’s journey to get there. He should organize a car and drive out tomorrow. He would need lots of food and water, especially water and of course the equipment. Bilbo smiled as he lay on the bed, holding the map firmly in his hands. Tomorrow he would drive and... He would make history.

He would find something out there...


	2. ... will ...

**Chapter II**

**" ... will ... "**

The things he had to pack for his trip were already laid out and ready to go. Among them were a red notebook for his extensive record keeping, some rope, matchsticks, a knife, compass, First Aid Kit, and something like a skyrocket. There was also a substantial amount of food and water. His sleeping bag and heavy tent for the cold desert nights were beside the bed. The map he won in the poker game the evening before, was in his pocket. He was excited. Soon he would be ready to go. He had ordered a rental car be delivered to the hotel early that morning and it was currently out front just waiting to be loaded.

It only took him a couple of trips to get everything out of his room and down to his car. He loaded everything in the trunk and double checked whether all the canisters with extra fuel were in the car. He smiled and climbed behind the wheel. A quick glance on the map told him he would need to drive the length of main street headed south and keep going for about three hours, before he had to change course and head south-west. If he estimated correctly, he would be more than 9 hours on the road. Approximately half way, he would stop for a meal break and stretch his legs. The sun would be at its highest point about that time and he wouldn’t want to be in the blazing sun for longer then he needed to.

Bilbo smiled again, put the map aside, started the car and pulled out into the flow of traffic.

...

Thorin sighed as he stood on the street corner, hidden from view by the building shadow and watched the young archaeologist-wanna-be pack his rental car. The young man didn’t seem to notice anything but what was right in front of his face, apparently eager about his impending trip.

"Shall we follow him?" Dwalin asked quietly looking to his best friend.

Thorin crossed his arms and shook his head. "No... he'll soon realize that I was right and that he will find nothing out there! There is nothing..." He turned around to leave. However, he looked back once again. The car of the young man had already disappeared over the horizon.

 "Then why are you so angry? That piece of desert must be worth something.  You got upset when he won that map yesterday..." Dwalin does not understands it.

 "It's not the piece of desert! Now, leave me alone!" Thorin growled and disappeared into the crowds.

Dwalin sighed and shook his head. Thorin was so stubborn. It was almost impossible how childish he could be sometimes.

...

Bilbo had been on the road for what seemed like forever. In the beginning of his drive there had been bumper to bumper cars on the road, but now, only three hours into it, there was hardly a car in sight. It could get pretty lonely out there in the desert. Every now and then he would see a camel or two, scattered ruins of ancient Egyptian cities and an occasional tourist bus. The solitude didn’t bother him though. His mind was already miles ahead, going over his little piece of desert, wondering just how he wanted to set up his dig the next day.

Bilbo looked down at his fuel gauge, he would have to top up soon. He realized that the sun was already at its highest point in the sky and a break from its intense glare would not go amiss. A quick glance at his watch showed that it was indeed noon. He begain looking for a shaded area amongst the ruins where he could park and hopefully be relieved of some of the throbbing pain in his head that was associated with exposure to extreme heat.

Finally, a few more miles up the road, Bilbo found a lone palm tree crowded next to a large section of wall providing just enough space to fit his car and a little extra. Parking, he took his water bottle, took several long pulls from it and leaned his seat back. His map in his hand, he looked again at the piece of the desert that was already close to his heart. How many times he had done this, looked at the map with such fondness and excitement. He did not know. He couldn’t stop it, not that he really wanted to. He grinned and sighed. With his head back resting on the seats head rest, he closed his eyes.

...

_"Please let us welcome an archaeologist who has accomplished amazing things like no other in the world and at only 25 years of age. He has found a tomb of the long-forgotten Pharaoh Atum Chnum II and remains here for only a short while to answer all your questions!" The professor smiled at his students and looked at the door._

_Bilbo's heart beated faster. This couldn’t be! There is only one person the Professor could could be speaking of._

_Please... Help me welcome...Mr.Thorin Durin! "_

_Bilbo was sure his heart was about to give out when his childhood hero came through the door and the whole auditorium went quiet for just a moment. A moment after, everyone began a round of thunderous applause.  With a large smile stretched across his handsome face,Thorin waved to all the students as he made his way to the front of the room. Bilbo was trembling from head to toe. He was seated very close to Thorin and and that made him simply the happiest person in the world._

_" Hello ... as you were just informed my name is Thorin Durin. I'm amazed at the number of students here interested in my field of work. Archaeology is wonderful and to find something which belongs to the past and with a great importance... it’s a feeling like no other. It´s hard to describe something this intense. Be proud of what you're doing!" Thorin leaned against the Professor’s lecture table and crossed his arms. He looked out over the students, letting his eyes drift to a stop on Bilbo... who happened to be sitting in the front row with a slightly dreamy look on his face. The slightly older man gave him a wink and grinned widely as Bilbo’s face turned bright red._

_"Any questions?" Thorin asked, looking out again at the others._

 

Bilbo opened his eyes and sighed. Why was he dreaming of their first meeting? It was embarrassing and he just wanted to forget it. He shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. After he drank a bit more water, Bilbo started the motor. He needed to get back on the road so he wouldn’t be arriving at his destination at a horrible hour of the night. There would be no more breaks until he arrived.

And this took longer than he had planned. After hours in the car, Bilbo was sure he was finally there. He climbed out of the car, stretched and looked around. Glancing down at the map in his hand, Bilbo was certain this was it, the little piece of desert that he could now turn upside down in search of a temple, pyramid, anything. He smiled contentedly. He would start first thing tomorrow. It is already dusk when he arrived so Bilbo set about unloading the car and pitching his tent. The desert was always sorching during the day and freezing at night and he had no desire to be caught outside his heavy blanket when the sun set. While going about setting up camp and stashing supplies away from the heat of the next day, Bilbo found himself him a soft little tune, glad to finally be there.

....

As Bilbo lay buried in his covers, he found that sleep was not to be found. He was far too excited for that. Knowing that the next morning would bring one of the best experiences of his life made him wish he could start that moment. With a wide smile, he turned on his side and closed his eyes, begging sleep to come. It took another half hour for him to finally succumb to his exhaustion.

Dawn had just peeked over the horizon when Bilbo awoke, eager to get started. Once outside, he breathed in the fresh morning air, a grin spreading wide over his face. He knelt and ran his hand through the cold sands, letting them run out of his fingers like trickling water. He pulled his palm closer to his face, examining what remained of the sand.

"No matter what you're hiding from me ... I'll find it!" Bilbo whispered, throwing the sand into the air. He got up, went to the car and pulled out a shovel, tarp and poles. It was time he got started.  He took his compass, the map, shovel and excavation shelter, deciding to begin in the north. He walked exactly 50 steps and sank his shovel into the spot he intended to begin digging. Bilbo rushed back to his tent and retrieved his smaller digging tools, first aid kit and the all important notebook to record his findings.Highly motivated, Bilbo set up the shelter, plotted out the area with stakes and string and began to dig. Always deeper and deeper, ever wider and wider. It was a constant fight to keep the sand from returning but he refused to let it get him down. He refused to give up hope. Even the boiling desert heat wouldn’t keep him away.

Soon it was lunch time and a few neatly dug holes already graced the sand. He sat in one such hole, drinking a bit of water while he made his first notes. He wrote everything down; exact coordinates, random bits and pieces of broken pottery, even stones of unusual shapes, colors and sizes. The compass helped greatly with making sure he stayed with in the area dictated on the map. Bilbo sighed and  put his notes aside and put his head back against the sandy wall of the hole. Glancing over to where he had just laid his old red leather notebook, he notcied something peeping out from between some of the unused pages. He pulled it out and opened it. It was a photo of his family, parents on either side and him snug in the middle.

...

_"Bilbo!" the young man smiled, walking down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, next to the front door was his mother. She opened her arms to hug him._

_"I do not want you to go!" She said, teary-eyed._

_"But Mom ... I have to. Classes start tomorrow. I am almost too late!" He smiled and looked at his mother._

_"I know ... but it’s happening too fast. I still remember when you were seven years old and sitting in front of the television and you were always watching the documentary. You only ever talked about that Thorin and that you would be an archaeologist like him... and now you’re standing here... 12 years later, and tomorrow you'll start with your studies." She smiled and stroked his cheek. "Oh... before I will forget it. We've got a present for you!"_

_She took out a red leather notebook and gave it to him. "Here... it isn´t much, but you can write down everything you find on your travels!" Bilbo looked at the book and smiled. He opened it and saw a small inscription on the first page._

 

**_All dreams can come true if we have the courage to follow them..._ **

**_We wish you all the luck in the world for your studies._ **

**_We know that you can do it and you make me and your father so proud._ **

**_We will love you forever._ **

**_Love, Mom and Dad_ **

 

_Bilbo smiled and looked gratefully at his mother. "Thank you so much!" He whispered and pressed the book to his chest. With that he walked past her and saw his father next to the small car in the driveway. He also hugged his son, wished him luck and smiled. "Call when you have time. Otherwise your mother will have a heart attack of her only son doesn´t call!"_

_"Yes... I will! See you!" Bilbo put the book on the passenger seat and started the car. He waved to his parents one more time before he drove away._

_..._

_Several months later…_

_"Mom... please listen to me! You said I could talk to you about anything and everything!!" Bilbo swallowed as he leaned back against the wall._

_"Stop calling me Mom! That's disgusting!"._

_Bilbo remained silent. He just sat on the floor and held the phone. "Please ..." He said softly but got no answer. "Mom... I-I mean Belladonna... Are you still there?" he asked, voice cracking. It was strange to call his mother by her first name. But everything else seemed to be forbidden for him._

_"Of course I am! I just don´t know what to say!" Belladonna sighed. " This is not how I brought you up!"_

_"That... that has nothing to do with... with education!" protested Bilbo and was about to say something, but his mother interrupted him._

_"I do not want to have a son who is ... who is like that! That's against nature. What do you think I will have to tell the family? They will talk about us. They will avoid us because of you."_

_"You don´t need to tell them anything... it can... we can be still a family..." said Bilbo smiling, hoping that his mother would agree. "No... No Bilbo, we can’t be a family anymore. I can see only one solution... Get the remainder of your things and give me the house keys... You are a disgrace to the family. What were you thinking? Did you ever even think of us when you decided that?"._

_Bilbo said nothing. What could he say? His mother would not accept it either way._

_"Did you hear me?" Bilbo was silent. "Did you hear me????" Bilbo nodded._

_"Yes, I heard you..."_

_"Good... Hurry up... Your father and I will not be at home over the weekend... when we get back, I want all of your things to be gone!" Belladonna hang up._

_"I'm sorry... Mom... do you hear me? I'm sorry!" The dial tone at the other end of the line showed Bilbo that his mother was gone, but he still whispered that he was sorry._

_Bilbo put the phone aside and tried to ignore the tears that ran down his face. But more and more tears ran down his cheeks and he couldn’t get them to stop. He shook his head. This couldn’t be true. His mother had always said he could come to her with all his problems and worries and now when he had, he had found himself without a family and alone. Suddenly the sadness disappeared and anger quickly took its place. He was furious. He took the notebook his parents had given him a year ago and thoroughly marked out the inscription._

...

Bilbo sighed. He stroked a finger over the mutilated inscription and forced a smile on his face. Since that phone call, he hadn’t seen or heard from his parents again. They had moved away... without letting him know where. They were just gone and he felt even more alone in the world. His life was just in shambles. He had no support. No friends. No family. His dream is the only thing that was left to him. His dream had distracted him and had helped him from going under. Maybe with a lot of luck he would be famous for his discoveries and his parents will see it and be proud of him... in spite of the hatred and contempt they felt because of his homosexuality.

...

For four days he was out in the blistering sands searching. He couldn’t give up. Not until he had found something of great importance. He stifled a yawned and looked around. A little break would do him some good. He sat down in the sand and let the shovel fall. He was at the end of his strength. He really did need a break. He looked at the map again even though by now he had the thing memorized. He had to find something. Even if it's just a fragment of a vase ... Thorin was not allowed to be right. He would find something, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Bilbo sighed and looked up into the sky and then back to the map. Maybe he should eat something? He was hungry and some food would certainly help him be able to think clearly again. He took his backpack and pulled out a little bag of food, but he had problems opening it, so he took out his knife to cut it. Bad idea...

His sweaty grip on the dagger slipped and cut a deep gash across his hand. "Aaah dammit!" Bilbo threw down the knife and food. He was about to pick up the first aid kit when he noticed that he had dripped and smeared blood over his map. "No, no, no, please no!" he whispered, trying to wipe away the blood, but it just made it worse. Now most of the map was illegible, and he sat silently with the ruined map in his lap. This could mean only one thing...he wouldn’t be finding anything here. Ever.

He would just have to take his things and drive back to the city. Thorin would never let him live this down. He swallowed, tooking the first aid kit and bandaging his hand. He stood, picked up his things and looked again at the sky. He should just leave the map in the desert. It was a useless piece of paper. Useless, just like him.

...

Dejected, Bilbo pulled down his tent and threw it in the backseat of the car not even bothering to properly fold it. He had failed. He had simply failed at everything. He had found nothing here. He is just a huge failure. It was horrible. Above all, he had to go back to the city. Where Thorin would certainly be waiting, laughing sardonically... because in the end... he will have been proven right.

He kicked the tire furiously and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down and breath. Maybe he could manage to get into the city unseen and catch the quickest flight out of there. He didn’t want to stay there any longer. A museum would have more to offer him... at least there, he would have a basement full of interesting artifacts.

He went about mindlessly packing up camp, thoughts on far off places. Just about to put everything in the car, a strong gust of wind tore him from his thoughts. He looked at the ground and noticed the sand across the ground. Bilbo narrowed his eyes. What is this? Once again a harsh blast of  wind blew around his body, loud and very strong. He instantly knew what it was and he didn’t dare turn around... but he had to. The pull to see what could potentally be his death was too great. Slowly, he turned and saw it...

"Oh no, please no!" he shook his head. "Oh fuck ..." Bilbo saw the huge sandstorm rolling across the horizon like a black wave and it was getting closer by the second. He threw everything into the car and dove behind the wheel. He gave the key turn after turn but the car wouldn’t start. Again and again he tried, but it  wasn’t working. The wind gets stronger and he has no other solution.

He took his kerchief, soaked it in water from his bottle and tied it over his mouth and nose. Bilbo put on his sunglasses to help shield his eyes. The visibility outside was getting worse so he quickly pulled on the handbrake and jumped out of the car pulling rope and a blanket along with him. The car was on too much of a slope for  him to stay there. He took the rope, tied it around his waist and tied the other end to the palm Tree. Then he sat down with his back against the sandstorm, made himself as small as possible, pulling the blanket over his head and waited, trying his best to keep the winds from tearing his blanket way... and then it happened. Bilbo couldn’t do anything to stop it. He could only watch in horror as the wind caught the side of his blanket, yanking at it and sucking the map that was in his chest pocket into it’s swirling depths. He could not see it because of all the sand in the air. Bilbo tried to watch after the map for as long as possible but soon had to recover himself with the blanket...

Thorin was right ... Out here he would find nothing ... Only his death ...

 


	3. ... wait ...

**Chapter III**

**> > ... wait ... <<**

It seemed like days. Infinitely long he sat in the sandstorm, waiting that it finally comes to an end. He keeps his eyes closed, makes himself so small as he could, and with his hands he covers his ears. He tries not to think about it. Although it is difficult, it is doable. He thinks about the things he might find after this sandstorm will be over. He thinks about his study. About the lessons with Thorin and that he was once his childhood hero. And now... now he thinks that he hates him, because Thorin is a bad person. He has to survive this. He has to prove Thorin that he is capable of something great.

...

_Bilbo looked up. The first lesson was overdrawn excessively, many had already left the room and just five students are still there. They listened to Thorin and thanked him for this amazing three hours. Before Thorin closed the first lesson, the archaeologist told them, that he is for the next three months at the University and would teach them. He believes that it is so much better if the students listen to him than all the professors could teach them the main things in archaeology and Bilbo is convinced that this is true._

_"Mr. Durin!" as the archaeologist wanted to leave the room ran Bilbo behind him and smiled at him. "Yes, please?" Thorin turned around and saw the young student with the curls from the first row. "I'm... I'm so excited! I loved your documentation as a child and I still love to watch it... could you... could you please sign that book for me? It´s... It´s actually your biography! I always carry the book with me." Bilbo showed the old book and hoped that Thorin would say yes, and he did. "Oh, of course I can. Do you have a pen?" he asked and Bilbo nodded. He gave him a pen and smiled. "What´s your name?" "My name?" asked Bilbo. "Yes, your name. I want to know it. So I can write it down!" Thorin looked at him. "Oh, oh of course. My name is Bilbo. It´s B-I-L-B-O." Thorin smiled and gave Bilbo the book again. "Sweet name. I like it!" with these words he turned around and left. Bilbo looked inside the book and giggled._

 

 

**_Dear Bilbo,_**

**_for_** **_your studies, I wish you all the luck in the world._ **

**_You'll need patience to keep going._ **

**_It is important to fight for what you want because otherwise you will not get far in this life._ **

**_I'll make sure that you are sitting in any of my hours and I hope you will listen to me very well._ **

**_In Love_**

**_Thorin Durin_ **

 

_..._

_"Oh Mom! Mom! Mom! You will not believe it!" Bilbo is excited. His childhood hero will teach him everything in the next three months! He has to tell this his mother immediately. His heart beat faster and he heard her laugher. "What's going on my dear? You are so excited!" she asked and sat down on the chair. "Thorin Durin... the Thorin Durin! The one from the documentation is here! He will be our teacher... our professor for three months! Three months!" Bilbo giggles. He licks over his lips. "And Mom... you can not imagine how pretty he is! He's tall and has beautiful long black hair. Simply stunning." Bilbo smiled and heard nothing._

_"Mom? Are you there?" he asked. "Bilbo... you should not talking like that about a man. This is not good. Someone could misunderstand that!" Bilbo sighed. "Mom... what can be wrong with that? I think he's just very pretty and to be honest..." "And what?" "And I think... I love him... I love him since I was a child!" Bilbo swallowed. He holds the book with Thorin´s autograph tight to his heart und heard nothing. "Mom? Come on… say something!"_

**...**

When he opened his eyes again the sun was shining high from heaven down to him. His throat is dry. He is thirsty. He stood up and shook himself. Everywhere was the sand and he ruffled his locks to rid of the sand. He opened the rope around his waist and looked around. His whole things are scattered. The air is stifling, but at least the storm had passed. He sighed and began to pack his things together. When he found his bottle of water, he drank and was so grateful for the water. He looked to his car. He was not sure whatsoever the car would drive again. The car is just full of sand. Many of his things had been thrown wide apart and again and again he went back to the car, to put the things to the side of the car and went back to pick up the other things. He noticed that few of his things aren´t anymore there just like the tent and the map. But - and for that he was glad - he found his backpack again.  He headed for it and after some minutes he picked it up. Now the best thing he could do is to take care of the car. He has to get out the sand. And look after the engine. It has to work again. Otherwise he would never get out of here again. If he could manage that he should drive back to the town and then back home.

He put his backpack on, and suddenly he noticed something from the corner of my eye. A stone... right next to him. The young archeologist looked at it. Apparently through the sandstorm much had changed. He could see it. The area is different now. The sand hills were gone and everything had become very straight. He could see the horizon many kilometers away... nothing disturbed his vision.

He went to his knees and brushed the sand to the side. He smiled slightly. He had found something. In the eyes of the others maybe just a stupid stone, but at least he found something out here and that is something Bilbo loves. This stone is more precious for him then anything else. But something bothers him... he does not get it out of the sand. Is the stone taller than it looks like? Bilbo brushed more sand away, and he saw, that the stone was not only deeper and larger. The stone gained its shape... "Oh my god...". He dug faster with his hands and his smile gets wider. It is not just a small stone... it is a huge one. It is a part of something big. Bilbo got up and ran back to the car. There he took a shovel and ran back to his stone. He threw his backpack in the sand and just started to dig until it was night and he couldn´t see it any longer.

...

**Several days later:**

...

He is tired. After all he digs since days but he does not want to give up now. Even in the night he does not want to put the shovel away. Only when he really could not see anything and it is too cold, he stopped for the night just to start in the morning again. And he was so happy after he uncovered a small area.With a Polaroid camera he took many pictures. He just had to take photos to record his discoveries. His red leather book became fuller and fuller and he put all the pictures in it, which he had made. So he could not lost them. He wrote down each detail.. even if it´s little. It is important to him. The condition of the stone. The exact coordinates. Just everything, so that he will find it again. He wrote down even the unimportant things, like... how it happens that he get this part of the Egyptian desert and how he found the stone.

After three days he had uncovered a big part of the stone ground. In the evening of the third day he took a little break and enjoyed the peace. He had already found two sides of the temple. Maybe after two or three days more he will find the rest of it. Sadly he found some loose stones. One side is broken. He did not know where to put the large stones and mostly they were too heavy, to carry them to a huge stone pile so he had in the end several stone piles with loose stones. He just worked over the whole week and after few more days he was completely ready. He found the other two sides of the stone ground and smiled. It is huge. If he could correctly guess more than 150 m² in size. He writes that also down while Bilbo sat on the stone and drank some water. He had managed it and looked satisfied at the sunrise. It is pleasantly cool and he closed his eyes briefly. Happy as he is, he leaned back. It was hard and it took several days but now he sat on his temple. Now he could show the world that he is just like Thorin a great archaeologist... but maybe he is better!

// Well Thorin Durin ... so much to your, >> Here is nothing! << // thought Bilbo. He looked once again at his discovery. It is so amazing that he found something like this. He always tried to see everything positive, but that he would really find something incredible like this... he has not thought that this would be even possible.

Satisfied he sat there but suddenly he noticed that the stone gave way and that directly under him and he fell into the darkness. He landed on the ground and bit on his lips. By his fall he whirled on a lot of dust. His back ached and whimpering, he rolled to the side. Then as his eyes had become accustomed to the darkness, he looked around and tries to identify something down here. And so he could see, that he was the whole time on a roof of that... yes well... what is it? He does not know if that´s a temple, a grave or maybe a palace. He grinned and stood up slowly.

His back hurts, but that does not matter now. He had actually found something bigger. That´s important... but... He looked up. The trapdoor through which he had fallen, giving purely something light. The musty smell is awful. His belongings are all out there... Out there on the roof. He must has to find something in here that he could use to climb on it to get out of here again. He needs his lamp. His leather book, water. Questioningly he looked around and found in the corner some boxes. He knows that they are old, but he has to use them. He took one of it and placed it under the trapdoor, stepped on it and when he stood on his tiptoes he was able to grab the stones to get out...

...

Happy he ran over the roof of the temple and searched his things together. He quickly stuffed everything into his backpack, took out the lamp and lit it on. Bilbo had found during his excavations several loose stones from the temple and therefore he took a big one and put this close to the trapdoor down. He tied the rope around it and let it down into the temple. So he could get out again if he wants it again. Now he is ready. His lamp is lighted, his backpack on his back and so there are no more obstacles. He can start his quest in the temple. He looked around once more. He enjoyed the last sun rays, because who know what he will find down there and how long he will stay there. Then he gathered all his courage and took the rope in his hands. He checked again whether this is tight enough before he went to the trap door and looked inside. He climbed down and looked around. Bilbo turned on the light from the lamp and looked around. It is sparsely furnished. This seemed like a vestibule, because he could see a door at the end of the vestibule. Bilbo went to the door and looked at it. Immediately he take out his book and wrote down the hieroglyphs and under it the translation.

**...**

**Here is the kingdom of Erebor.**

**The grave of an Egyptian prince who fell in love with his slave and was subsequently cursed by his father never to find his rest**

**...**

Bilbo sighed and stroked over the hieroglyphs. He had not only found a normal temple, but rather a grave! A grave of a real Egyptian prince. And, moreover, with a really sad story. The prince had fallen in love, but it was forbidden to him. The slave was not worth to be by the side of the prince. Bilbo doesn´t really want to know, what the pharaoh done to the slave when he cursed his own son. He closes his eyes for a moment. It had been terribly difficult for the prince and his slave to love. But he hoped, that they found their rest together in the after life.

He moved away from the hieroglyphics and went on. He wanted to see as much as it was possible. He had to hurry. After all, he wanted to discover and write down many things before nightfall. But at first, he has to open the stone door. It was hard to push the heavy stone door. He looked at first if he could not find a mechanism to open the door, but unfortunately he has to try without. With all his strength he pressed against it. Again and again he slipped away, but he does not give up. He wanted to go in there, because who'd know what he will find in there? In a grave of a prince could be everything and he will be famous!"Come on ..." he whispered softly and pressed further and suddenly he noticed that the door gave way. Bilbo pushed the door open and immediately began to cough. The darkness is terrible. The air is stifling, and he had to wait before he could go inside. But he was too curious and so he shone into it. He could see many canopic jars, gold, and statues. Bilbo smiled. He could not wait longer, he went in to the room and looked around.

....

_The noise in the dark woke him up. He looked into the darkness and growled. He is used to the darkness, he is used to the silence since so many centuries. But this is now something else. There is someone. There is someone to interrupt the rest of a prince of Egypt. No one had ever disturbed his rest. No one had dared to come in here. He sat up and closed his eyes. The noise was gone, and he almost wanted to lay back to sleep, but then he heard it again. Someone pushed against the front door. He got up and opened the door into the hall. Again and again someone pushed at the door. He could smell him. He could feel his presence.He went into the darkness and waited there in front of the door. The person on the other side tried to open the door, but it seems like it is too heavy for him. He smiled. Maybe this person would go again if he doesn´t manage to open the door. The prince turned around. He was sure, that he was safe. He wanted to go. The prince has nothing, but his life down here. He wanted to sleep again. It´s the only thing he can do here. Sleep and think about all the past times. But one sound caught his attention. The door had given way. The stranger had actually managed to open it. Quickly he hid in the shadows of the hall. He thought about what he should do now. He just wanted to be alone. Is that so hard to understand? He decided to scare away this stranger. The prince looked up and saw for the first time the one who interrupted his rest. And his heart stopped for a moment. This couldn´t be true..._

...

Bilbo looked around. The grave is breathtaking. Everywhere are mountains of gold. It crackled, rustled and clinked while he walked over the masses of gold, jewels and precious stones. He found a small brown box on a table. He opened the box and saw a white necklace. He took the necklace in his hand and looked at it. The necklace is beautiful. He put it back to the white jewels and looked around. The drawings were well preserved. He could read almost anything without problems. He wrote it down and moved on. He just wanted to see everything before he would tell the others about it.

He went on and something different caught his attention. Another door. He walked to it and touched it. It was easier to open it and when he managed that, he saw into a small room. Nothing is in there... just a sarcophagus. He walked to it and touched it. It was decorated with gold and precious stones and it was open! Bilbo pushed the cover to the side and looked inside. In fact ... There was no one in there. "How can that be?" he asked himself, looking at the empty space in the sarcophagus. He looked around. A small room, with an empty sarcophagus.

Bilbo turned around and walked out of the room. He went back into the vestibule. He looked around. He knows that his is the grave from a prince... but the pictures on the walls tells him also who the family was and that is something he could believe. The oldest of Pharaoh Atum Chnum II three children lies here. Bilbo knows the name of the pharaoh. It´s the Pharaoh which grave Thorin found nearly 20 years ago! But he is sure, he just had two children. Atum Chnum II just had two children. He is sure... The hieroglyphs in his grave tells that he has two but now... he reads that he had three... how could that be?

Bilbo swallowed. He looked around and touched the walls. This is simply breathtaking. Nothing had been destroyed. He could not stop to be happy. Down here the time stood still apparently through the whole masses of sand which have been on the grave over the centuries. And he had found it. He found something which also belongs to Thorin´s found.

After some time in the hall Bilbo was in a long corridor. He does not know how long and deep it goes, but he could read the whole life story from the prince on the walls. In pictures and with hieroglyphs. He looked at the pictures and took out his leather book. He needs to write everything down. The hieroglyphs told him, that the prince was the most generous from all. He was different, but enjoyed it to be liked by everyone. He helped the slaves. He helped the slaves and fought for their rights. He was against the fact that they exploited them and tortured them to death. Even as a child he tried to persuade his father to granted the slaves more rights. He wanted that they were paid for their work, granted them rest days. The main reason for this was probably the fact that he owned a slave. He was actually there to fulfill every desire from the prince, but right after the slave came to the prince they fell in love. Then, his wish was even greater to help them because he did not want that they were tortured.

Bilbo's heart beat faster. He had made such a great discovery. The grave from this prince will make him famous. Maybe a little bit more than Thorin, because he also found a romantic tragic love story between a slave and a prince from Egypt. But at first... he has to find the sarcophagus with a prince. After all the sarcophagus he found was empty. For a second he thought that this could be a fake. He just has to keep looking. After all the corridor was quite long and so he does not want to give up. There must be a second sarcophagus. Maybe the first one, which is empty, is to let grave robbers believe that there is nothing to sell?!

He went on and looked at the drawings. He stopped in front of a drawing which showed the prince and the slave side by side. They stood very close together just like a couple... They had turned their back to the viewer. The prince had long black hair which has been tied with a ribbon into a ponytail, while slave which was one head smaller had short brown hair. The prince had an arm around the waist of his beloved one. And it looks like they looked down on the Nile. Bilbo smiled. They were so happy. The prince loved his slave. Bilbo would like to know the name from the prince, but until now he had seen anywhere a name. That is uncharacteristic for Egyptian graves. They always name the one who rest there, but this is different. No name. And far away from the other. Almost as if this prince had not been worthy to be near to his family for his final resting.

...

_The prince looked at the stranger. He smiled and looked at him. The prince had followed him all the time. And smiled again when the stranger looked at the hieroglyphics. He appeared to be very curious. He looked at the pictures on the wall and now he stood in front of that picture. In front of the picture of the prince with his lover. He wanted to go to him. He wanted to talk to him. A deep satisfaction spread through him. He gathered all his courage and wanted to step out of the darkness into the light. But the next moment he recoiled, because he bumped against a pitcher. The pitcher fell to the ground and broke. Quickly he hid back in the dark and looked up. The stranger had turned around and looked in his direction. He pressed himself against the cold wall and slipped to the side. Because the stone around his neck glowed blue and white he covers it with his hands so that the lights does not reveal where he is. The young man is now in his near. He´s kneeling in front of him and looked at the broken pitcher._

...

Bilbo turned around. What was that? He saw that the noise came from a broken pitcher. He knelt down and looked at the fragments. How could that happen? He was not even close to it! It surprised the young archaeologist and he stood up again and sighed. Just as he turned around, he could felt a cold breath in his neck. What the hell is going on? Bilbo went back a few steps. This is definitely scary, especially when he thought he heard steps. He was about to leave when he heard a noise. It sounds like as if someone calls him. His heart beat faster. He is definitely too long in that grave. Immediately he has to think about all the scary stories and the curse which is upon this grave came up to his mind again. Perhaps the sarcophagus is so empty because... no, that could not be! He should make a break. He should go to the fresh air! He wanted to left the room to go back to the trapdoor and there it was again... a noise and steps. Is it true? Is the grave cursed??

Bilbo turned around and looked at the person who stepped out of the shadows. Who is it? Grave robbers? Is this now his last hour? He swallowed, got ready for anything and then he saw Thorin. Thorin Durin stood in front of him. And he is half-naked. "T-Thorin?" Bilbo put his head to the side. He does not understand. What is he doing here? Could it be true? Is it really just a trick from Thorin to show Bilbo, that he´s a loser? Thorin knew that here was the grave but he let Bilbo dig, so that he will get the glory because he found it? That is so typical. Typical of Thorin to exploit the people around him and typical of him because he was so stupid. "What are you doing here? And why do you wear such things?" Bilbo looked at Thorin´s body and at the clothes. At the wrists he wears large gold bracelets. Similarly, to the ones, which are around his right and left upper arm. He wears four rings. Two at each hand. On one Bilbo could see a blue scarab, the others are decorated with precious stones. Around his neck he wore a chain with many shining stones and a second necklace in gold. In the middle of it is a huge blue-white shining stone. Up to his waist, he was naked. A muscular torso, deeply tanned. He wears a apron. The back of it goes to the calves. The front side goes to the knees. A golden wide belt is around his hip. The belt is long and hangs down... it looks so majestic. He wears sandals. Just like the Egyptians. With a golden ribbon the long black hair is tied to a ponytail. And it seems like he wears something like a diadem. Almost as if he is a prince of Egypt. And he also has around his legs old bandages and that looks a little bit weird.

"Thorin?" Bilbo looked at him quizzically. He feels unwell... why does Thorin say anything? He just looks at him, as if Bilbo is a ghost from the past. "Thorin? Why... Why don´t you speak with me? Please, say something!?" he asked, biting his lips. He looked at him. He just looks like a real Egyptian prince and Bilbo could not help, but Thorin looks incredibly good. And that fact makes Bilbo's heart beat faster.

Thorin, who being so quiet and hardly believing that Bilbo is in front of him, came up to him, pulled him into his arms and kissed him.

 


	4. ... here ...

**Chapter IV**

  
**> > ... here ... <<**

 

During the kiss Bilbo has his eyes open and looks at him. Thorin´s strong arms are around Bilbo's body and does not allow Bilbo to moving away. Also - through this exuberant welcome - Bilbo's lamp fell to the ground and broke. They are now alone in the dark of the grave and only this strange stone around Thorin's neck glows faintly in the dark.

  
" _Bilbo..._ " Thorin speaks with a strange accent. Everything sounds so different. Especially how Thorin speaks out his name. " _You're back... you came back to me!_ " whispered Thorin between the kisses, but Bilbo stopped the kisses and looked into the sad eyes of the black-haired man. Bilbo opens his mouth to say something, but instead he just looks at him questioningly. Thorin speaks to him in the Middle Egyptian language. Why is he doing that? Maybe just to check if Bilbo is clever enough to answer him in the same language? Well, this is easy. After all, this is the language which was spoken in the time of the pharaoh which Thorin had found. So it was very important to him to learn this language more than the others. " _What´s going on? What are you doing here?_ " asked Bilbo, speaking the same Middle Egyptian language. Thorin smiles and strokes over Bilbo´s cheek. " _Oh Bilbo... You´re alive! Are... Are you okay my darling?_ " he asked. " _Darling? Really Thorin... what´s wrong with you? I should ask you if everything is okay with you!!!_ ” Bilbo looks to him and seeing Thorin´s big blue eyes aren´t very helpful. " _Oh... now I understand! You mean the sandstorm. Yes, yes I am okay. And as you can see... you were wrong! I found-_ "

Before Bilbo could finish the sentence Thorin interrupted him again by kissing him. Bilbo is surprised that Thorin is welcoming him so lovingly. What had just happened? It surprises him that Thorin is suddenly so nice to him. Bilbo could not deny that he likes the kisses, but it is unusual. This could not be just because of the sandstorm. Thorin´s eyes, they are full of love when he looks at Bilbo. Normally he looks at him, as if Bilbo is the biggest idiot in the world and now... now they shine when he looks at him.

  
Thorin does not stop stroking over Bilbo's cheek and looks at him. " _Why are you wearing such funny clothes? Does it belong to your old tribe?_ " he asked, stroking Bilbo´s cheeks, down over the neck and there he remains with his hand on Bilbo´s chest where Thorin could feel the heartbeat of the young man and that seems to calm him down. The heartbeat seems to be very important to him. " _I'm wearing funny clothes? What's wrong with you? You look like a prince... not like a archaeologist!_ " he said. But Thorin just smiles.

" _Well, because I am a prince! And... What are you wearing there?_ " Thorin looked at Bilbo from all sides and lifts up the backpack and shook his head. " _That? That's my backpack!_ " said Bilbo. " _It's too heavy for you! Let me carry it for you!_ " Thorin wanted to carry the backpack, but Bilbo refused. " _I know I know... there are a lot of unnecessary things in it, but I can bear it by myself Do not worry!_ " He smiles and looks to him. These concerns. It is so beautiful and Bilbo can not believe it that Thorin is so worried.

  
The stone has awakened his curiosity. He touches it, wondering how this stone could shine so bright. " _What is that?_ " he asked, looking at Thorin. " _That? You know that! That is the Arkenstone. It helps me. I have to wear it!_ " said Thorin and leaned his forehead against Bilbo´s. " _The Arkenstone? I've never heard of it._ " Thorin laughing. " _You are still my little scatterbrain, aren´t you? You know that this is the only Arkenstone in the world!_ "

  
Bilbo looks at him. Scatterbrain? Yes, that sounds like Thorin. He just shook his head and looks down to his lamp. " _We should look for the exit. I don´t like to be down here in the dark. It is scary!_ " Bilbo wants to leave, but Thorin holds him back. " _No, I will not let you go. You stay with me!_ " Bilbo looks at him. " _Well, yes okay, I will stay with you, we can stay together, but let's go outside._ " Thorin holds Bilbo in his arms and shook his head. " _Do not leave me!_ " he whispered softly. Bilbo looks up. How could Thorin suddenly change himself so strongly?

  
Bilbo watches Thorin. He just keeps him in his arms and does not want to let him go. " _You stay with me. Forever!_ " he whispered softly. Thorin kisses his cheek and brings him through the darkness of the grave. " _Thorin... wait. Over there is the trapdoor. Let's go there!_ " Thorin ignores him completely. " _Please Thorin!_ " Thorin turns around and looks at him for a second.

  
He goes to him and pushes him on the ground. " _Please... sit here and wait for me! I will be right back!_ " He whisperes under his breath and walked away. The shimmer of Arkensonte around Thorin's neck disappeared in the darkness and suddenly Bilbo sits all alone in an unknown darkness. He pulled his legs to his body, trying to hear something in the dark. Just a little noise, but there is nothing. It is almost like as if Thorin had never been here.

" _Thorin?_ " he asks in the darkness, standing up. He looks behind him. There he sees the faint glow from the trapdoor. Had he been unconscious? Was it just a dream? It has to be like that, because... well, Thorin would never be so nice to him. Never. He would never kiss him or be happy about the fact that Bilbo is okay.

  
He tries to walk to the light. He should get fresh air. Surely he had become unconscious after the pitcher had been broken. He touches his head. Perhaps he had struck his head somewhere down here, but he could not feel anything. No bump. No blood. The only thing he could feel is the bandage which is still around his hand. He sighs and goes on, stumbles a few times before he reached the rope.

  
He holds it and looks once again into the darkness behind him. He could see nothing. So he is sure that he had just a dream. He climbed on the box, pulled himself up on the rope and seconds later he is outside. Bilbo lay down on his back and looks at the sky. Night dawns and he is tired. This was clearly too much for one day. He should get some sleep, and maybe tomorrow he will go back down in the grave. He stands up, walks over to his things and takes his things to his blanket. Since his tent is gone, because of the sandstorm, he has to sleep under the open sky. It is not bad... It is just a little bit cold, but it is okay. Near the trapdoor he lays down, curles up in his blanket like a cat and uses - just as every night - the backpack as a pillow and after he curled up it does not take long before he falls asleep.

Meanwhile Thorin came back and looks around. It is empty and dark. No one is there. Immediately he lets the things fall to the ground and shook his head. " _No, no... where is he?_ " he asks, looking around. This could not be true. He had said that Bilbo should stay here with him! He should wait here for him! This could not be true. " _Bilbo?_ " he asks in the darkness, but got no answer. He turns around and sees the weak light in the distance. There must be the trapdoor. Bilbo told him about that. He runs to it and looks at the rope. He takes it, climbs on the box and looks around. Outside is nobody. It´s night and cold. He turns around and there he is. He is lying on the cold ground in a blanket, it seemes like he is asleep. Thorin rose from the grave and crawls to him.

" _Bilbo?_ " he asks quietly. His beloved is sleeping. It calms him down. He thought that his beloved is dead, but he´s only sleeping.

Quietly, he lays down beside him, pulls him into his arms and kisses him on the neck.

" _Good night!_ ".

  
...

  
"Today we received an information of a group of tourists. One week ago they saw in the distance a sandstorm. It sweeps over a abandoned part of desert." The newscaster looked at his cards and told the audience the exact coordinates where the sandstorm had showed it's destructiveness. Thorin reads the newspaper, but when he heard the exact coordinates where the sandstorm raged he looked up. Dwalin who sits with him in the room and watches the news raised an eyebrow. "Is that not the part of the desert where the stupid young Archaeologist wanted go?" he asked, looking at Thorin and how he jumps up and runs to his backpack. Thorin picks up his things and could not believe it. That could not be true.

  
"Thorin? What the hell are you doing?" Dwalin holds his friend's arm and looks at him. "What am I doing? I will drive to that part of desert and look for that idiot!" Thorin grabs his backpack and takes the key of his rented car. "What?" Dwalin laughes. "Good joke Thorin. Let him! It is his own fault! He wanted it and he's got what he earns."

  
In that moment Thorin pressed him against the wall and glared at him. "Say that again!" he growled. "It isn´t a joke! It's my fault not his. I sent him to his death. I should have followed him! I'm going to get him and-" Thorin looked to the side. "Thorin!" Bofur came up the stairs running and panting. "Here... the map... isn´t that the map you had given the young archaeologist!?" Thorin let go of Dwalin and took the map in his hands. Immediately his heart stops when he saw the blood on it and shook his head. "No..." he whispered, looking at Bofur. "Where did you find it?" he asked. "On the market I met a dealer who wanted to sell it! Although you can not read it... you know because of blood.... Do you think it´s his... his blood?"

  
Thorin looks at him, runs down the stairs and starts the car. Dwalin runs after him stands in front of it and looks at Thorin. "What?" askes Thorin. "I must go to find him!" "It´s too late Thorin. He will be dead before you will find him. The sandstorm was a week ago!" Dwalin hit the hood of the car. "And even if he had survived the sandstorm, he is miserably dying of thirst!" Thorin looks at him. Angry he shouts: "Get out of my way! He´s not dead!". "Yes, he is. Face it Thorin!" Dwalin looked at him angrily, but Thorin does not want to listen to him. "Get out of my way!" Thorin repeated and looks at him. His anger is gone. Rather, he looks at his friend now pleadingly. "Please... I need to find him. Maybe nothing happened and he just needs help?" He breathes and looks at his friend. Dwalin lowered his head, stepped aside and watches Thorin drive away.

  
The bad conscience begins to spread in him. He does not want something bad to happen to Bilbo. That supid archaeologist... That stupid idiot drove naive to his doom. Why did he not listen to him? He had told him that there is nothing out there. Nothing but death and now it seems like, he had been right, and for the first time in his life he wanted that he were wrong. He wants to find Bilbo alive... without a scratch.

  
Dwalin just shook his head. How could Thorin be so stupid? He will never see the boy again. He is dead. Buried by a sandstorm, or he had become lost in the desert. Since he's been gone two weeks ... There is no future for Bilbo. Thorin lives in a dream world. Too much success made him blind and he has lost the ground under his feet.

  
...

  
" _Bilbo... wake up!_ " The young archaeologist opens his eyes and realizes that someone is hugging him. A kiss on his ear and two intrusive hands had slipped under his clothes. He turns around and sees Thorin, laying behind him. " _Thorin?_ " he asks, and gets a second kiss on his neck. " _Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep well?_ " breathed Thorin and strokes over the back of the younger man. " _Morning..._ " whispered Bilbo. Okay, that means Thorin looking like a prince was not just a dream. Thorin is here and he´s still wearing the same clothes as yesterday in the grave. Bilbo sits up. With his fingers he pushes through the curls and looks around. " _Why did you go away yesterday? I told you, you should wait for me!_ " smiled Thorin. " _And I told you not to leave me alone in the darkness!_ " Bilbo replied, standing up. Thorin stands immediately in front of him. " _Forgive me. I was just so happy to see you. I never thought that this would be possible!_ " He bows and kisses Bilbo's hand. Bilbo gets red cheeks and looks at him with big eyes. " _T-T-Thorin!_ " he stammered and. " _You should not do that!_ " he whispers and looks to the ground. " _Why? Do you think that because of my father? I have to kiss you! No matter what you say!_ " Thorin takes his hand. " _I have to go!_ " said Bilbo but Thorin doesn´t want it. " _No, please... don´t go. Don´t leave me alone!_ " whispers Thorin and holds Bilbo´s hands.

  
Bilbo looks at him and shook his head. " _No, Thorin. Stop it! You've never been so nice to me. You hate me. And... why... Why are you here?_ " asks Bilbo and is surprised that Thorin just looks at him, as if his heart shattered into 1000 pieces. " _No, no, no Bilbo... I do not hate you. I love you. You... you know that, right?_ " he asks unsure. " _I loved you from the very first moment. You looked so cute when you stood in front of me... I could not help but fall in love with you!_ " whispers Thorin. " _And I'm here because... I've always been here. I have always been waiting for you. All the time I've been waiting here for you. Does not this prove that I love you with all my heart?_ "

  
Bilbo looks at him with big eyes. Could this be true? Had Thorin just actually said that to him?? He could not believe it, but in Thorin´s eyes he could see that everything is true... even if it sounded unbelieveable.


	5. ... for ...

**Chapter V**

**> > ... for ... << **

 

_The Prince lays on a wall and enjoys the summer sun. He dozes under a little bit and trying to ignore the annoying chatter of his sister. She complains how hard it is to get a good husband as a princess. She wants a good, successful and beautiful Egyptian. The "good guys" are mostly unemployed. The "successful guys" are mostly over 40 and the "beautiful guys" are vain and in love themselves. That's not what she wants. "Oh, shut up. You´re so annoying... and what are you doing in my room?!" He turns to her and she sighs. "Oh, the future Pharaoh feels disturbed. Well I will not disturb him further. Good bye!" she grumbles and leaves the room. He shakes his head and sits up. He looks into the distance. He can overlook everything. It´s good to have this balcony. The palace is on a hill and so he can see everything. Even when it´s in the distance. The Nile is in the vicinity of the palace. It has a track dug in the sand, so that the Nile flows in the atrium of the palace. It's really nice and the prince loves to sit down in a quiet little corner to forget all the things around him. Maybe he should go there. He smiles but suddenly someone enters his room._

_"My prince... Your father wants to see you!" the prince turns to the guards and nods. "Thank you. I'll come! Just one moment!" he says, and jumps down from the wall and follows the two guards in the palace. Past the majestic paintings, sculptures and the hustle and bustle of the employees. The prince welcomes all. He has always been a prince of another variety. He is friendly and wants to help where it is needed. Nobody would think that he is the prince, if someone would see him working there in the fields... but always when the Pharaoh sees his son down there, he calls him back. He wants that the others do not talk about him and make fun of him. That would mean shame for the pharaoh and for his family. Shame! In this life, and in the hereafter._

_"What wants my father?" asks the prince and looks at the guards "Your father wants to go to the slave market with you. He wants to show you that these people have earned no other life. They have to be treated like this." the prince listens to them, and sighs. His father is terrible. Again and again he has to show his son that slaves are inferior, but the prince does not see them like this. He is always friendly. Accommodating and wants to help them. His father hates this. And don´t have inhibitions to say to him, that he is - when it comes to slaves and the prince's personnal opinion - a disappointment._

_"Oh Ra... Do I have to do this?!" he smiles and enters the great hall. There sits his father, his mother and his brother. Sure, his brother just wants to show their father, that he´s such a awesome prince. Better than he ever will be. He wants to prove to his father that he will not be a disoppoinment. "Father!" the prince bows and smiles at his mother, but he ignores his brother completely. "I heard you have something planned?". "Yes, my son. We will ride to the slave market. There you have to look for the next new slaves. We need them. Yesterday, while working... two of them just died. We need two new ones and to get two in reserve. I don´t want this to happen again!! ". The prince raises his eyebrow._

_"On reserve?" he asks and looks at his father. His father nods, stands up and comes to him and smiles at him. "Yes, on reserve, or do you want to say that slaves are... like us?". His father laughs and orders his guards to prepare two horse-drawn carriages. Thorin wants to discuss this with his father, but his mother raises her hand and shakes his head. She is right. He should not start a fight. That is not good. He sighs, and follows his father and waits for the two horse-drawn carriages to be ready before they rode off._

_..._

_"My son..." the pharaoh looks at him. "Something is on your mind! You´re so... quiet!" the pharaoh looks at his son. Quizzically. "It's nothing father!" Replied the prince, holding his head down. "If you find any good slaves today, then I'll reward you handsomely!" he smiles. He looks around. They have arrived and the slaves dealers show their "goods". The prince does not want to look at it. He hates this place. It is inhumane, but no one seems to see it that way... no one but him. "Now my son. Now it is up to you to choose the right slaves. Remember, they should not be too old. Not sick. Not hungry. They must be strong, young and healthy.". The Pharaoh goes under a large fan, which gives him shade. The prince, however goes next to him in the sun. The palace guards hold the people back. "Father must that be? " asks the prince. He does not feel comfortable with that. He does not want to do this, but one gaze at his father shows that they will not return... not before the prince has decided on two slaves and of course the two reserve slaves._

_"Do not be so hard to yourself, my son. These people do not have any rights. They were born to this life. They should not have been born if they don´t want this.". The pharaoh puts his hand on the shoulder of his eldest son. He shakes his head. It is incomprehensible to him as condescending his father speaks about these poor people. They are worth as much as them. They have not decided this life. They are forced to have it. "Come on, my son. Do not be shy. I would like to have two women. They should be also... pretty. If you understand what I mean!" The pharaoh smiles and looks around. His son is still inexperienced and for that he has understanding. He must only get the look for good slaves._

_The whole atmosphere is just disgusting. He does not want to be here, and if this is one of his duties as Pharaoh, so he wants to voluntarily cede this position to his younger brother. "What's on your mind, my son? Do you see some good slaves?" asks Pharaoh and looks around. The prince shook his head. "Then let's go further. Over there are the slaves from the south. They are not only pretty, but also robust. They will be better than the last two!" The Prince nods, goes to the dealer and looks at him. "My Pharaoh. My lord. I have the most beautiful desert flowers of all." says the dealer. The prince sees him at precisely that moment. He is slightly smaller as he has brown hair that has a hairstyle like a star. He is definitely not an Egyptian._

_His beard is braided, long and beautiful. The prince looks at the women. They sit on the ground and look at them. They have colorful dresses. And they are still young and inexperienced. The prince does not want to choose, he wants to wish them a beautiful life, but they will probably end up with an even stricter Lord, if he does not choose. "Father ..." the prince turns around and looks at him._

_"What do you think of the two women over there? They appear to be siblings. The Elder could teach the younger a lot!" The prince looks at his father. He looks past him and nods. "You're right. The elder of the two women, can teach the younger a lot much. So we do not need the two reserve slaves... well for now. You can be proud of your intuition. I'm proud of you. Well done!" the Pharaoh points to the two sisters. "I want them!!" he speaks and the dealer nods. He pulls them by their chains to the Pharaoh. "Here they are my Pharaoh. Two beautiful desert flowers!" He holds his hand open and would only give the two woman to the prince, when the prince gives him the money. After that the prince gives the two neck chains to the guards._

_T_ _hen he turns around and wanted to go, but a scream tears the prince out of his thoughts. He looks in the direction from which the scream had come. "What´s going on?" asks the pharaoh and only his son begins to run through the masses of people. The prince does not know whether he is trying to soothe his conscience, or simply because he is still he. He looks around. Where did the scream come from?_

_"MY PRINCE! Wait!" the guards running after him and he just continues when he again heard a scream. He turns around and looks around and then he sees it. Someone lying on the ground and screaming. "Stop It! Now!" the prince ran to the dealer and pushes him away. "What do you think you are doing?" the dealer raises his hand to hit the prince, but the guards helped him. The prince faces the dealer closely. He does not seem to come from Egypt. He is very pale. He has several scars on his face and body and his left hand is missing. He looks horrible. He turns around and looks at the boy on the ground._

_"Hey ... it's all right. He will no longer hurt you!" he whispered and touched the shoulder of the boy, but he winces back and still protects his face with his arms. The prince looks at him precisely. He is thin. He probably gets not so much to eat. His body is covered with bruises and deep lacerations. A pair torn trousers which goes up to his knees, is the only thing he still wears. His curly brown hair is full of dirt, sand and blood. On the left hip he bleeds. The dealer had branded him a number. That's why he screamed so loud and had been beaten up because he fought back. His heart contracts painfully. How can someone torture another person like that? "Hey little prince... out of my way. He is my slave and I can do what I want with him!" The prince turns around and looks at him. "No, you can not. I will buy him!" The prince stands up and gives the slaves dealer all the money that he has, takes the neck chain out the dealers hands before he bends down to the boy and lifts him up._

_He does not care, that the others and especially his father looking at him. He goes to his horse-drawn carriage and listening to his father behind him. "My son..." the prince turns around. "No father. You're not going to complain now. I helped him. So what? I could not witness how that monster has tormented him. The dealer should be executed!" The prince holds the boy still in his arms. The pharaoh is quiet and listens to his son. "My son... this slave is too weak. He will not even survive a week in the palace as our slave!" the pharaoh looks at him. "He belongs to me. He's mine. No one in the palace may own or use him without my permission!" says the prince, looking at his father. The moment he realized something. He has just bought his first slave... but he never wanted to do that!_

_"Well ... I'm proud that you changed your mind towards slaves, but you could pick a better copy. Something like that you have to learn..." the pharaoh rises to the horse-drawn carriage and looks at his son. "But because... You've embarrassed me... you have to walk!" with the words he rides off and the prince stands alone in the market. With his first slave in his arms. He sighs. Oh great, he will not arrive until dusk at the palace._

_Sadly he looks down. The slave does not look at him. "Come here... I will carry you, okay? Your ankle seems to be sprained. That hurts, right?" he asked, but got no answer. "Hey... I will not hurt you!" He smiles and started moving, but again he received no answer. He sighs. The little one is totally frightened. He should - if he would arrive at the palace -take care of his injuries._

_..._

_The prince goes straight up the stairs, then his mother comes running towards him. "Oh my son, are you all right? Your father simply left you alone and-" She looks at the boy in the arms of her son and looks at him. "Oh... the poor little boy... he must be hungry!" She looks at him sadly. "Do you think he will survive it? He looks very sick!" she is worried. "He'll be healthy... You will see!" growled the prince and walks past her, up to his room, where he simply puts the boy on his bed. Then he gets a large bowl with water and cloth. He goes back to the boy. "Here, drink something!" he said softly. The young boy sips and continues to stare at the ground._

_The prince opens the neck chain and looks at his neck. Full of blue marks. He makes the cloth wet and puts a hand under the chin of the boy and so he can lift his face. For the first time he sees the boy's face. He looks so - despite the injuries - beautiful. His mouth is slightly open. A water drops from his lips. Big wide eyes with the most beautiful blue that he has ever seen. As blue as the Nile. The curls are cute. They are obstinate and curled wildly in all directions. He does not know anyone who had such hair, but he likes it. They are pretty. That's why he can not understand him. He smiles and wipes gently with the damp cloth over the face of the boy. Now and then he winces back when the prince touched an open wound. "Sorry!" he said. It takes a long time._

_It's already night, when the prince is done with everything. He washed him, cleaned every wound, taking care of his sprained ankle before he put on the wounds some healing ointment and bandages. After that he gets for him some new clothes. No clothes worn by the slaves, normal clothes just as the Egyptians. Unlike the Prince, but the boy has a kind of tunic. On the shoulders are big golden buttons that hold the softly falling fabric. Gently caressed the cloth the torso and the boy's back. The fabric goes down to the knees. But he will get him pants tomorrow. The boy seems to wear them... Around the hips he has a red belt tied on the side. It fits his character and he will not treat him like a slave, or clothe him like one._

_..._

_"What is your name?" he asked, looking at him. He is not tired. He wants to spend time with the boy and wants to know his name. Now along with the boy he is on his big bed, the visual protection is drawn and he holds him on his wrists so that he could not run away. The boy needs to sleep... but above all, he should tell him one thing ... his name! He puts his hand on his chest. "I am Thoth-Ra-Imhotep. The name is an association, you know? From two Egyptian gods and a very important man. Thoth is known as the god of the moon, Ra is the god of the sun and father of all gods and Imhotep was a brilliant architect of the Pharaoh Djoser! " he said, pointing to the boy and looks at him. The boy looks at him and doesn´t say a word. Again he points to himself: "I am Thoth-Ra-Imhotep", he waits._

_"Thoth-Ra-Imhotep and..." He waits and points to the boy. "And???". He sighs. It seems like it doesn´t work. "Please... say me your name!" Thoth-Ra-Imhotep looks to the side and sighs. Well, that´s doesn´t work. Maybe he should try something else, but suddenly._

_"Bilbo ..." The prince looks at him and smiles. The boy answered him. "Bilbo! What a beautiful name... it sounds so different. Different but wonderful..." the prince smiles. "Thoth-Ra... Thoth!" The prince nods. "Yes... Yes that´s good. It´s Thoth-Ra-Imhotep!" The boy named Bilbo looks at him. "Thoth-Ra-Ra-Rr- Thorin!" The prince shook his head. "No, no not Thorin... It´s Thoth-Ra-Imhotep!" explained the prince. The boy looks at him and tries it again, but failed. "Thorin!". "Thoth-Ra-Imhotep!" the prince smiles patiently at him and for the first time Bilbo smiles back and it's melting Thorin's heart away. "Thorin!" says Bilbo again and gives the prince a smile. "Well okay!" he laughs._

_"_ _Soo... we are now... Thorin and Bilbo!"_


	6. ... you ...

Chapter VI

  
>> ... you ... <<

  
_The sun shines into the room of the prince. It's warm and bright. Bilbo crawls away under the blanket, because it's too early to get up. He does not want to wake up. He will soon be at the slave market. He will ... wait... one moment! Bilbo opens his eyes and looks around. He is no longer at the slave market, but rather in a large bed in the palace! Now he remembered. The prince had bought him yesterday and took care of him yesterday. Bilbo looks down at himself. He was wearing a white tunic with a red belt. His wounds are bonded with bandages and his hair smells good. He does not know that smell, but he likes it!_

  
_"You're awake!" he hears a familiar voice. Although he does not understand what the prince wants to say him, but it seems to be something nice. He will treat him well and if he is to be a slave now, it would be good if he is his slave. Here it is better than with this slaver. "Thorin!" Bilbo stands up and looks at the prince. He begins to smile. "Yes, exactly... Thorin!" he nods and puts a tray of food and beverages on the table and holds out a hand for Bilbo. "Come to me!" he says and hopes that his gesture makes Bilbo come to him. And the best thing. Bilbo understands him. Although with his gestures more than with words,but he will not give up. He knows what to do. He will teach him his language._  
_Bilbo smiled at him and sits down next to him at the table. The food is for Thorin. He should help him with it. That is certainly not for him. Why should so many goodies to be for him? He's just a slave. Not more. He looks at the food. He is hungry, but he suppressed his hunger. "Here for you!" Thorin gives him the plate of food. He pours him something to drink, and hands it to him. Bilbo looks at him quizzically. "This is for you ... do not worry. I'll eat nothing away. I‘ve got my own plate. Look!" he pulled the second plate to show him. Bilbo looks at his plate and bites his lip. It seems like this plate is really for him. He smiles and looks to Thorin, he has already begun to eat._

  
_As Thorin noticed that Bilbo does not eat, so he takes a fruit and holds it Bilbo under his nose. "Here try it!" he whispers and smiles encouragingly. Bilbo does not know the food. But he needs to eat to gain his strength back. Bilbo - slightly hesitantly - bites into the fruit, then he nods. It seems to him to taste, because he took the fruit in his hands and bit in it._

  
...

  
Shortly after Bilbo got up and Thorin still clung to him, they were both back down in the grave. There Thorin shows Bilbo everything and explaines to him the things that he sees here. Bilbo smiles at him. So it has been truly a ruse. Thorin let Bilbo do the work and he would get the glory. Bilbo goes alongside Thorin and listened sadly but Thorin noticed this quite quickly. " _Bilbo my treasure is ... is everything okay?_ " Thorin asks worried and goes to him. Bilbo just smiles wearily. " _Yes, everything is fine!_ " he murmurs quietly and looks to Thorin. He smiles slightly distressed. Thorin noticed this and raised his hand. " _Wait ... I ... I have a gift for you!_ " Thorin went away and came back. With something white. It looks like a piece of clothing. Thorin came back and began to unbutton Bilbo's shirt. " _Come on, put it on. This will help you. It will protect you!_ " he said quietly and struggled with the belt of his beloved one.

  
Bilbo rolls his eyes, helped Thorin and let Thorin put on the white shirt. It resembled a chain mail, but it is lighter and not so coarse processed. "What is that?" he asked softly. Thorin smiles at him. " _That's Mithril. It is impenetrable. It is vitally important. It will save your life in terrible situations._ " Thorin grinned and looks at Bilbo. Bilbo strokes over the Mithril and put his head slightly to the side. " _It will save my life?_ " he asked, could not believe it. Thorin nodded. Bilbo did not know what to say. It is beautiful, but he could not accept. That is a part of the treasure of the grave. " _Thorin, I can not accept it! This belongs to the treasure! That's part of the grave down here!_ " he mumbles softly. " _But I insist! It belongs to me and I give it to whom I will. Just as my heart_." breathed Thorin and kisses him. Bilbo looks at him now as Thorin walks through the grave and how he wants to show and explain everything to him. Bilbo looked down and then he put on his shirt, closes the belt and looks around in the grave before he persuaded Thorin for a lunch break.

  
....

  
Bilbo looks deep into Thorin‘s eyes. Thorin is next to him holding him in his arms. He does not want to let him go. This is something new for Bilbo. He only knew Thorin in his bad moods. But now he is very friendly. So amazing. " _Bilbo... it's to good to see you. So nice to be able to hold you in my arms. I have... I have been waiting for you. So long and I thought about what I could had done differently to save you!_ " Thorin kisses Bilbo on his forehead. Bilbo is surprised. What does Thorin mean? Is he still thinking about the sand storm? " _Thorin, it's all right. As you can see, I'm fine and ..._ ". Thorin takes his hand in his and looks at the bandage. " _Thorin?_ " he asks softly. " _Who was that?_ " asked Thorin. " _No one.... it was me. That happened some days ago... I could not get a bag open and tried to open it with a knife... I cut myself!_ " explained Bilbo to Thorin. Thorin sits up, takes off the bandage and sighs. " _Bilbo... that has become inflamed! How many times have I told you to be careful!_ " Thorin looks at him with concern in his eyes and stands up. " _Down there is some salve. It will help you! Wait here!_ " with these words Thorin disappeared into the grave through the trapdoor and Bilbo is alone.

  
Bilbo sighs, gets up and goes to his backpack to get out his first aid kit. If he's was back in the city he would go to the doctor. He had not noticed that the wound is inflamed. Bilbo looks at the wound. Mostly because of the sand. He touched the wound and winces. He takes the first aid kit and opens it when he hears a car. "Bilbo! BILBO!" Bilbo raises his head. He sighs. There he is again. Excited like a little child. Bilbo does not care much about that. He takes the salve and puts it generously on the wound and put on a new bandage. "Oh Bilbo! You're fine! You..." Thorin looks around. "You've found something!" he grins. "You've actually found something!" he laughs and goes to Bilbo. And then he noticed that Bilbo is injured.

  
Bilbo is confused. "Oh, different clothing, normal language and you're again an asshole and mean to me. Everything seems to be normal again!" Bilbo shakes his head. Thorin does not understands. Bilbo looks at Thorin. Now in his archaeologists outfit he looks quite different. But how could he change his clothing so fast? "Where did you get the car?" asks Bilbo as he saw the car on a large sand dune. Thorin shakes his head. "The heat has already burned away your brain. Come here, I'll help you! We need to go to a doctor. That does not look good." Thorin kneels down next to him and looks at the wound on Bilbo´s hand. "You said that five minutes ago! Where is the salve you wanted to get?" asks Bilbo and sees in a questioning face. "What the hell are you talking about?" Thorin laughing and takes care of Bilbo's hand. But he does not let Bilbo see that he is glad that he is alive.

  
"I was so worried you idiot! I told you that you would not find anything here except your death! Well you see I ...I never thought that... I was sure that nothing could be so far away from the others but... " he looks at Bilbo and smiles. Bilbo only sighs. "Why do you insult me?" asks Bilbo slightly annoyed and withdraws his hand. "Let me go. If you are in such a bad mood, I can also do this alone." Bilbo does not understand why Thorin is mean to him. He was so loving just minutes ago and now this. Thorin took back the hand and looks at Bilbo angrily. "Let me do that. You can not do this alone. You're left-handed. You can not take care of your own left hand!"

  
"Oh seriously, Thorin. From your moods you can get a whiplash injury!" Bilbo takes his hand back and tried to squeez the first aid kit back in the backpack. "You should decide on one mood!" he means to Thorin. "It´s really terrible when you are like this!" he sighs, still trying to push the kit into the backpack. But he doesn´t manage it. "What are you trying to do? Don´t you see it? Your backpack is too full!" said Thorin, and takes it to put the kit into his backpack by his own hands. "I know! I've already told you that the backpack is too full, but there is everything in it, which I still have!" Bilbo looks at him. "Everything that you own?" Thorin can not imagine that. He looks at the backpack, then back to Bilbo. Bilbo has not the time to explain to Thorin why. He knows too much already. "It does not matter okay... it is, after all, my business." he sighs and holds his backpack protectively in his hands. "It's my business!" he murmurs softly and looks to the side, while his head resting on his backpack.

  
...

  
_Bilbo sighs. He stands in the driveway of his parental home. He has already been sitting in the car for a half an hour in silence. He should hurry. His parents are already gone. The empty garage shows him. He gets out of the car and walks slowly to the front door. At the door he waits briefly, turns the key and enters the house. The shutters are left down. It is dark. Bilbo trembles ... "Mom?" he asks in the darkness and switches on the light. "Dad?" He goes into the kitchen, in the dining room, living room. There is no once home. No doubt he is truly alone. He wants to go straight back into the entrance hall, when he sees a letter stuck on the front door. He goes to it, reads it and closes his eyes._

_**> > We bought you moving boxes. The shopping list is in the kitchen. Please give us the money back and put your house key next to it. <<** _

  
_Bilbo took the note, went into the kitchen and looked for the shopping list. He put the key and the money for the boxes on the table and then went up the stairs and stopped in the middle of them. The pictures on the wall attracted his attention. "Oh ..." he muttered under his breath and saw it now. His parents had ripped him out of every picture. The picture frames where only a photo of him has been were empty. His parents were able to banish him from their lives so easily..._

  
_He wonders what they had done with the pictures of him, but to be honest he does not even want to know. He went up to his room. On the bed lay five boxes. He sighs, and went to them to built them together. He began to pack first the books from the shelves. He has a lot of books. Mainly with the topic Egypt and archeology. He tries his best to tuck all the books into a box. The box is heavy but it worked. The second box is for his clothes. He still has a lot of clothes here, why he needs the half of another box too. He just continue to put his belongings in the boxes. When one was full, he takes it and brings it down to his white beetle, where he puts the box into it and goes back into the house again._  
_The rest of his belongings fit into the last two boxes. He brings them down to the car and goes back into the house to his old room._

  
_Silently, he sits on his bed. His whole life fits into five moving boxes. He never believed that this is possible. He shook his head and looked around. The empty shelves, the lowered shutters... It isn´t easy. Bilbo sighs and gets up. He has to go now... He should hurry. Not that he just comes down the stairs and at that moment are his parents at the front door. He doesn´t wants that this happens. He left his room and looked to the room from his parents. He goes to the door, knocks and waits. Nothing. So he opens it and goes inside. He looks around. No pictures of him. All the picture frames are empty. The things he had made as child for his mother or his father are gone. It seems like it´s easier for his parents to cut him out of their life than for him to accept this. It looks like they never had a son. He closed the door and went back through the house. Really everything what could be a sign of his existence was gone. Once more he went into the kitchen, where he took a piece of paper and wrote a short letter to his parents, which he put to the key and the money._

  
_**> > Mom, Dad… I can not express in words how sorry I am to disappoint and hurt you so much. It had never been my intention you just have to believe me. But I hope that you can forgive me one day and that we can be a family again. I still love you, I hope that you – at least – allow me this… Bilbo <<** _

  
_Bilbo smiles distressed, goes to the front door and looks one last time around. Then he goes through the door and as he heard the falling from the heavy green door behind him, he knew that his life will not be the same as he knew it and he knows... deep in his heart... that his parents will never forgive him._

  
_He goes to his car and sits down behind the wheel, started the car and drove down the street. Once again he sees in the rearview mirror at his parents' house... „Goodbye…“ he whisperes._

  
_..._

  
" _Bilbo my darling. I've got the salve! I'm sorry that it took so long. I could not find the pot with it!_ " Thorin climbed out of the grave and looked at his beloved one. The salve falls from his hand, when he sees the person who stands by his darling. " _In the name of Ra... What kind of devilry is this?_ " he asks, and goes to his lover, who now looks at him with big eyes. Thorin does not know what's going on, but the fact that someone - who looks exactly like him - stands by his Bilbo, makes him furious. Bilbo himself looks on in amazement from one Thorin to the completely identical second Thorin. Is this a hallucination? Is he still asleep? This can not be, but that there is now a Thorin who looks like an Egyptian prince and a Thorin who looks like the archaeologist... " _What? Th-Thorin?_ " Bilbo looks to the prince, then to the archaeologist. The prince takes Bilbo´s hand and pulls him to his body and stands in front of him to protect him but , he pushed Bilbo so hard, that he falls through the trapdoor and hit his head at the ground.

" **BILBO!** " screamed both of them and running to the trapdoor.


	7. ... forever ...

**> > ... forever ... << **

 

Bilbo lies on the dusty ground. He is unconscious and has hurt his head. The prince is there immediately. He jumped down and is holding his beloved in his arms. He strokes over his head and looks around frantically. " _Bilbo! Bilbo! Please... Please... Wake up! Please... not again..._ " he whispers and looks for help in his weird doppelganger. But then he gets angry and looks at him contemptuously. " _This is all your fault!_ " he yells at him and raises Bilbo in his arms. " _Can you not see that we are happy!_ " he complains and looks down at his Bilbo! " _I'll protect you! Do not worry! I will not let this strange guy get to close to you!_ " whispered the prince and kisses the locks of his beloved. He presses Bilbo's body to his and is desperately looking for a solution on how to help him.

The archaeologist rolls his eyes and jumps down into the grave. " _My fault? Did I hear this right? No it isn´t! You've completely overreacted just because you saw me with him! So... guess what. Yeah, it's your fault. Yours alone! And no matter how you did it, stop imitating me! How did you do that? Are you a fan? Did you stalked me and more importantly, what do you want to achieve with it?_ " Thorin the archaelogist complains about everything that bothers him. " _What are you wearing, anyway? You just look like a badly dressed prince! And why are you talking in middle Egyptian? No one speaks middle Egyptian anymore!_ " The archaeologist takes Bilbo in his arms. He sighs and looks annoyed at the wanna-be-prince. " _See! You did not even notice that he hit his head!_ " Thorin the archaeologist looks at Bilbo and shaking him slightly.

"Hey... Hey... Bilbo! Bilbo! Wake up! Listen, boy... You've olny injured your stupid little head! That´s nothing bad. I had worse injuries when I was younger!" he says, still holding the bleeding wound at the back of young archaeologists head. He does not show that he cares about him and that he is worried. " _Here, take him. I will climb up and then you give him to me again!_ " said the archaeologist as he climbed out of the grave. The prince looks at him. He hesitates briefly, looks at Bilbo, but then he does what the other Thorin wanted. " _Please be careful! He´s the most precious person in my life!_ " said the prince. He gives Bilbo to the other Thorin so he can climb out of the grave and make sure that the other Thorin is taking care of Bilbo‘s injury. Now the prince can see that his beloved is bleeding at the back of his head. He had hoped that nothing happened and that the other Thorin had lied to him, but it is true. His hands are covered with Bilbo´s blood and this reminds him of his sad past. The prince begins to panic, but he reminds himself to breathe while the archaeologist takes care of Bilbo´s injury on the roof of the grave. He´s still down there... he looks at his hands and whispers: " _I am so sorry my love!_ ".

...

_Thorin crawls to the lifeless body of his beloved one. "Bilbo..." he whispers and takes him in his arms. His little body is flabby in his arms. His head is in his the neck, his eyes are closed and the blood is staining the white tunic red. "Bilbo! Please, wake up!" He breathed softly and kisses the forehead of his beloved. "Please... Please wake up!" screams the prince as big tears flow down his cheeks. "Don´t you dare! You can not leave me. You... can not just... just die... and leave me here alone! I wont allow it!" he mumbles and starts to sway gently back and forth. "Come back to me! Please, for the the love of all the gods!" Thorin leans his forehead against Bilbo's and closes his eyes. "Please, all gods around me... bring him back. Bring back what once was mine!"_

_Suddenly he notices how someone puts a hand on his shoulder. His mother looks at him sadly and kneels down next to him. "Come, my son, let's go. We will wash him and then we will look for a nice grave for him! That's what he deserves!" Thorin shakes his head. "No, no. You´re wrong. No grave. He only sleeps. He... He sleeps only!" he nods and sways the colder body back and forth. His mother sighs and strokes his head. "My son..." she whispers. She can not see her son suffers. She does not understand her husband's decision. Pharaoh or not. The little slave does not deserve this end. Neither he nor their son. He just loved Thorin. Is this so bad? So objectionable? "My son... Come with me!" she pleads softly and stands up._

_"Mother... He sleeps only! He sleeps. I know it... I know it!" murmurs Thorin and looks at his mother pleadingly. "Or?". The sight of her eldest son breaks her heart. Desperate and with a broken heart, he looks at her. With the little impossible hope, that his lover only sleeps. His mother looks at him sadly. "Of course he is asleep. The day was certainly exhausting. Remember, today was so warm! That cost him a lot of strength! You should go with him and take a bath and then go to sleep, okay? That will help him!" she suggests to her son and holds out her hand. Thorin nods. "Yes, yes, exactly. It was too hot. He's not used to the heat!" He nods and looks to his beloved, gets up and keeps Bilbo in his arms._

_With his beloved in his arms, he following his mother, who wonders if Thorin really does not see all the blood or if he does not want to see it. His mother turned around once again and looks at her husband, who is proudly sitting on the throne, and next to him is their second son. Both apparently have no problem seeing Thorin so hurt. The Pharaoh had taken the life from Thorin´s love and by this he has hurt his son terribly. She doesn´t understood his actions and doesn´t agree with his decisions. She belives he has exaggerated. He has gone too far and for that she hates him and turns away disappointed. Above all, she is also disappointed that her second son was the one who betrayed them. Is he so keen on the throne? Thorin does not want it anyway. He did not have to kill the love of his brother to prove to their father that he´s a better pharaoh than Thorin._

...

" _Oh, he‘s awake!_ " Bilbo hears someone talk. He blinks because everything looks quite blurry, but little by little he can recognize Thorin. He is siting far away from him holding his hat. He looks so pretty as a prince and when he realizes that Bilbo is awake, he starts to smile. " _Thorin..._ " breathes Bilbo softly and starts to smile too. The Prince crawls to him stroking the cheek of his beloved. He kisses his forehead and lies his hand on his soft, warm cheek. " _Hey... I'm so incredibly sorry! You have to believe me, that I did not mean to hurt you!!_ " he leans his forehead against Bilbo's and hopes that his beloved was not angry with him. He had not done it on purpose! He was just confused and angry at the stranger - who looks like him - and who was at the side of his Bilbo. Bilbo just shakes his head and regrets it immediately, because his head hurts terribly. " _Oh, that's not bad!_ " Bilbo smiles at him encouragingly. " _You did not do that on purpose. I know that. As you've already said it and I am not angry with you..._ " Bilbo looks at him and is glad to see him, but suddenly his expression changes. He looks at him quizzically. He noticed a third person is also here. He notices it, because he is lying with his head on his lap. His prince looks up. He sees the third person too...

He puts his head back to see who it is and he could see... Thorin. He looks down at Bilbo and the young archaeologist can not believe it. " _Thorin?_ " he asks quietly. How can this be? This can not be possible, right? He thought about the weird situation for a moment and remembers everything again. He was busy taking care of the open wound on his hand as the archaeologist came and at the same moment the prince - who looks like Thorin. The difference is... Prince Thorin is so dear to him and makes Bilbo feeling important. " _For you it´s still Professor Durin, little idiot. And now tell me... what you´ve done?!_ " he growls sullenly. Bilbo gives him a blank look. Indeed. He is surrounded by two completely identical Thorin's. A prince and an archaeologist. Only that the prince is cute and to be honest he does not want to let him go and the archaeologist is... well, just as mean and high-handed.

" _Do not listen to him! Better you come to me my love. I will never call you an idiot. And if so, you're mine sweet, little idiot!_ " smiles the prince and pulls Bilbo in his arms. " _What's going on?_ " asks Bilbo who does not understand the world anymore. He looks to the prince, then to the archaeologists. " _I'd like to know it too. Tell me. You know it. You have to know it!_ " the archaeologist looks at Bilbo angrily. That's a stupid idea of him. How had he done it? How did he not know? He is sure that it is Bilbo's fault. Who else could be blamed? It was certainly not his fault!!! The young archaeologist looks at him. " _I know as much as you... nothing! I am not the one to blame if you believe that. You can see in fact that he looks like you. Not like me... so it´s nothing that has to do with me!_ " He sighs and shakes his head. " _It has to be your fault. And... do you thought that his cheap copy is me_?" Thorin is angry. Bilbo just rolls his eyes. " _Oh don´t worry. Even a blind man can see that you are not him!_ " he mumbles and looks to the "lovely" Thorin, which is following the debate in silence. " _Ah then say... what made you know that he isn´t me?_ " complains Thorin back. " _Oh that´s easy my dear Professor!_ " spits Bilbo. " _He is friendly! I think that´s something you don´t even know. I also believe that you do not even know how to write it!_ " Thorin puffs his cheeks. " _What?_ " He shakes his head. How can this stupid little boy be so unfriendly? So disrespectful?! Nobody was ever so disrespectful to him!! Bilbo is nothing! Nothing! Just a little wanna-be-archaeologist! " _Well, if you feel that way... you can stay with him here in the lonely desert. And I know very well how to write friendly. I'm just not friendly to everyone who´s like you. If I were so cocky and inexperienced like you I would not be that cheeky_!" Furious, he gets up and walks to the car. " _Come on now, you need to go to a doctor! If you haven´t notice... you are injured!_ " He stands by his car, but realized that no one has followed him. He looks behind. Bilbo is sitting with this guy who looks like him and it seems like Bilbo likes the prince more. That can not be true! He snorts and wants to go without him, but he can not do that. He has come for this stupid idiot, so he would come back with him.

...

" _This stupid ... stupid little idiot!_ " he growls and goes back to the two and takes Bilbo's backpack. " _Hey give it back! My whole life is in it. I have nothing more than what´s in that backpack!_ " Bilbo says, but Thorin throws the backpack angry in the car and looks back to the two. " _That can not be true! Nobody has his whole life in a backpack!!_ " he complains and goes to Bilbo, pulling him roughly to his feet, then pulls him along. The other Thorin, which looks like an Egyptian prince disagree with the archaeologist. Nobody takes his Bilbo away. The prince runs after them and takes Bilbo´s hand. " _Don´t you dare! He's mine._ " he says, and stands in front of the archaeologists. The archaeologist just laughs. " _Ah, who says that?_ " He crosses his arms. " _I do, don´t you hear me?!_ " " _Oh, and you are who? As far as I see, you're just an idiot who looks like me and make the boy thinks I like him!!_ " Bilbo wants to say something, but Thorin does not allow it and the two begin to argue.

The prince says: " _I am Thoth-Ra-Imhotep! I am a prince of Egypt and command you to release him immediately!!_ " Thorin, who now introduced himself as Prince of Egypt Thoth-Ra-Imhotep pulls Bilbo behind him, holding him tightly. " _He's mine!_ " he growls and the archaeologist just raised an eyebrow.

" _Oh ... a prince of Egypt ..._ " he laughs and turns around. " _Then forgive me if I do not bow but if you want come with us, Prince of Egypt. Then you will see that there are no kingdoms anymore. Nothing you knew longer exists!_ " Thorin sits down behind the wheel and waits until the two sit down behind him and he drives off. " _What about my discovery? We cannot leave it open! What if grave robbers come?_ " asks Bilbo worriedly and looks back. Thorin wanted to say that this is not his discovery, but Thorin does not say it. He shakes his head. " _There will not be any grave robbers. No one will go here. The grave is too far outside!_ " he explains, and drives away.

Bilbo is silent, leaning against the prince and lowers his head. The prince has his arm around him and is excited because of this carriage - without horses. It seems to be very fast and he smiles. He wants to see the area around him because it has completely changed. The great temple, the walls and the sculptures are missing, but when he saw that his Bilbo is sad, he takes care of him. He leans his head against his and closes his eyes. One arm is around Bilbo while he other hand holds the hand of his beloved, and he softly whisperes in his ear:

" _I'm here to protect you from him... even when he looks like me!_ "


	8. ... as ...

**Chapter 8**

  
**> > ... as ... <<**

 

Prince Thorin kisses Bilbo's curls. The young archaeologist has fallen asleep. Even if the young man doesn´t want to admit it, he's tired. Very tired and he is glad to have finally found a little bit peace. To sleep in Thorin's arms is even better. The cool evening breeze feels good and it calmed him a lot. Again and again the archaeologist Thorin looks in the rearview mirror of the SUV and can not believe it. There sits a perfect doppelganger of him. Only this Thorin is dressed differently. He looks like a prince. Well, he says this, too. He claims he is an Egyptian prince. What did he say again? How was the name? Thoth-Ra-Imhotep? Thorin has never heard of this prince. Never! He knew the history of Egypt better than anything else in his life. It could not be true that this man looks like him and at the same time that he is a real prince of Egypt. This is simply impossible, one reason why this cannot be true is, that he has to be over 3000 years old. Simply impossible... In addition, this wannabe prince claims that Bilbo is his lover. Is that so? Why does he do that?

  
" _Thoth-Ra-Imhotep... is that right? Explain me... from where do you know Bilbo?_ " Thorin asks and looks in the rearview mirror to his double. The prince smiles and looks to Bilbo. Apparently, he wanted to make sure that Bilbo actually sleeps. " _I bought him... I was with my father at the slave market. My father - by the way the Pharaoh - wanted to show me that the slaves are lower people than us... I've never seen it that way... I always wanted to help them, pay for their work and give them free days to relax, but my father never saw it like this. So it was a kind of punishment for me that I had to choose two new slaves for the palace at the slave market. When I finally picked out two, we wanted to go back because I didn´t want to see the pain of the slaves one minute longer... but suddenly I heard him screaming. I followed the scream and saw how the slaver owner mistreated him. In front of the eyes of all the others and of my father I helped him. I ran to him, stood in front of him and have ransomed him, so I could take care of him in the palace. Since then he has been my slave, but I never saw him like this. He has always been my ... my lover. My pretty little Bilbo!_ " The prince smiles and puts his head on Bilbo's.

  
The archaeologist nods. Now, he expected to be able to unmask this impostor, but what he told, sounded as if it had just happened. He recognized liars, but this "prince" had not lied. " _You love him, right?_ " asked the archaeologist and saw how the prince began to smile. " _More than my life!_ " he breathes and sighs softly. " _More than your life..._ " repeated the archaeologist, looking back at the road. He did not know why, but the fact that this prince said he would love Bilbo makes him angry. He does not realize that he stepped on the gas to drive faster. He trembles slightly and trying exhort himself.

  
//Do not act like that Thorin... relax, that stupid doppelganger is neither a prince nor is he and Bilbo a couple! Bilbo is not his lover!//.

  
" _Do you know a good doctor?_ " asks the prince behind him and holds the injured hand of his beloved. " _Yes, one of my Company is a doctor. Although he is very old, he is very good and experienced. He'll know what to do!_ " explained the archaeologist. The prince  smiles at him gratefully. He looks up and looks at the area. It troubles him that everything looks different. Nothing is the way he knew it. He can not understand it. Why is it like that??

  
" _Um... Thorin?_ " the prince finds it weird to call his doppelganger with his name. "Yes?" he asks and looks in the rearview mirror. " _Where ... Where are all the buildings? The statues? The people?_ " Thorin is confused and the archaeologist noticed this. " _Well ... um ... who's your father again?_ " The prince looks at him. " _My father is the great Pharaoh Atum Chnum II!_ " he explains to the archaeologist . The archaeologist steps hard on the brakes. Bilbo and Pharaoh fly forward. "Ouch..." Bilbo looks at the drivers. "Why did you stop? We're still not in the city!" Bilbo shakes his head. "Did you hear that?" asks Thorin. "What? I slept!" "Your wannabe Prince has said that his father is Atum Chnum II!" the archaeologist looks to Bilbo desperately. "Yes, so what? What's so special about it? I know that already!" Bilbo paused. "I um ... I mean ... What? The Atum Chnum II?" lied Bilbo. The archaeologist looks at his double, shaking his head. "That can not be true. You knew that and did not deemed necessary to tell me that?" Thorin looks to Bilbo and grabs him by the collar. The prince immediately takes Bilbo protectively into his arms. " _What you dare to touch him?_ " he growls and looks to the archaeologists. " _What comes to my mind? What I ... you ... you have been dead more than 3000 year! Your family is dead! Every single one!_ " the archaeologist looks at Bilbo.

  
" _And you. You lousy little traitor. Why didn´t you open your damn mouth?_ " he yelled at him. Bilbo lowers his head. It seems to make Thorin happy to shout at him so he stays quiet. " _Look at me when I'm talking to you, you loser. Do not think that you can reap the glory alone. This piece of land was given to me. Me alone. So it's my discovery that you shoveled for free. You should appreciate that fact that you could be part of that you fucking loser. Something else you'll never reach in your life!_ "

  
Bilbo winces at every word. It's terrible. It hurts and he does not know what to do. Bilbo tries to smile. To restrain the upcoming tears. He does not want to cry in front of the archaeologist. That satisfaction he does not want to give him. " _Would ... would you please continue driving? Prince Thorin and I want to be alone..._ " he asked quietly. His voice trembled. " _You said that ... that I need to go to a doctor!_ " his voice trailed off and he sobs aloud. He buries his face in his hands and bites his lip. It's completely silent in the car. No one said anything. Bilbo only noticed how the car suddenly began to move. The prince pulled Bilbo in his arms, who initially resisted, but then nevertheless allowed it. Trying to reassure him he strokes over his back and looked angry at the driver, who drove furiously towards Giza. But he's not mad at Bilbo, but rather angry with himself that he had made Bilbo cry. The young man buried his face in Thorin's chest and sobbed again.

  
...

  
It is already night, when they arrive in the city. Thorin turnes off the car and sighs. " _We ... we are here!_ " he said quietly, noting how Bilbo gets out of the car, takes his backpack and walks away. " _Hey! My treasure, wait!_ " the prince gets out of the car and follows Bilbo. " _Not so fast!_ " says the prince and holds Bilbo's hand. The young man pushes him away and looks at him angry. " _But ... but Bilbo!_ " The Prince does not understand why Bilbo was angry with him? He has not yelled at him! That has been his nasty doppelganger! He hesitates, then he takes Bilbo's backpack and smiling. " _Come on, I'll carry it for you!_ " The prince takes his hand. Bilbo sighs, then he turns around and wanted to go, but the archaeologist calls him. "Bilbo!" 

  
"WHAT?" screams Bilbo back. Thorin looks at him. "Come on. I'll take you to the doctor!" he says, but Bilbo just shakes his head. "Oh no, definitely not, I do not want to be a burden to you, Professor! Come on. Tell the news of your great discovery, so that your bank account is fully shoveled with even more millions!" Bilbo goes to the car and looks at Thorin contemptuous. "I hate you so much! So unspeakably much!" Bilbo shakes his head. "How could I be so stupid and... and... oh forget it!" he turns around, goes back to the prince and he heard Thorin say: "Do what? What are you going to say?", but Bilbo says nothing. He just goes on and disappears with the prince in the darkness.  
The prince looks worriedly at Bilbo. " _My darling. You have to go to a doctor!_ " the prince says worried and stands infront of Bilbo. " _It´s okay. We're going to a doctor tomorrow! Now lets go to bed!_ " Bilbo says quietly and takes his hand and smiles.

//I do not care... Thorin can have the grave, as long as I can keep him!// Thought Bilbo and goes with prince Thorin to his hotel.

  
...

  
A few minutes later they went up the stairs to Bilbo's room. Bilbo looked in the backpack for the key, unlocked and let Thorin enter first. " _I know it's not much, but ..._ " apologized Bilbo and shrugs his shoulders. He hopes simply that it's good enough for the prince. He puts his backpack on the ground, closes the door and looks at the prince. Thorin and the prince... they look so similar, but the behavior and the characteristics are totally different. Thorin looks around the room and smiles. " _When you're with me, we could stay in a dark street and it would not bother me, because you're there!_ " He kisses him, leaning his forehead against Bilbo's. The little one smiles and takes him in his arms. " _And now ... I'll make you forget that strange doppelganger of me!_ " Thorin breathes and puts his hands on Bilbo´s hips . " _And how will you do it? He makes that always and-_ " Bilbo is interrupted by a kiss.

  
It was only when their breathing became scarce, they separated from each other and look deep into each others eyes. Bilbo licks his lips. The taste is amazing. He can not say what Thorin´s lips taste like, but he loves this taste. This flavor is so strange and yet he feels comfortable. " _What´s on your mind darling?_ " he hears questionly from Thorin. Bilbo smiles. " _You taste good!_ " replies Bilbo and looks deep into his eyes. Thorin grins stupidly and looks worriedly to Bilbo's wound at his head. " _Maybe we should go to sleep and see the doctor tomorrow!_ " He says worried, but Bilbo's lips continue coming closer and slowly he closes his eyes. " _Hmm ... maybe we should do that... or ..._ " Bilbo grins and pushes himself closer to Thorin's body. The prince immediately understands and nods slightly. " _That's right... your >> or << sounds better... I have not seen you for too long, how could I sleep now!_" he breathes and draws the young man with the curly hair into a long passionate kiss. He glides his hands over Bilbo's neck and briefly lies them on his shoulders. Bilbo's hands wrapped around Thorin's body. " _Thorin..._ " he breathed softly and opens his eyes. " _Yes?_ " Thorin reluctantly seperates from Bilbo's lips.

  
Bilbo grins. He jumps up and wraps his legs and arms around Thorin's body. The Prince presses Bilbo against the wall and rubbes his body against him. Their breath is quick and irregular, then within seconds Thorin takes Bilbo in his arms and carries him to the bed and gently lays him on the mattress. " _I love you!_ " He breathes quietly and looks at Bilbo. The boy smiles, puts a hand on his cheek. For long he has wished to hear this from the archaeologist. But he however, hates him and now gave him the fate, God, or whatever another Thorin. A loving, good-natured Thorin, who has no problem telling him that he loves him. This is beautiful and gently Bilbo smiles. " _Do you love me too?_ " he asks quietly. Bilbo smiles, then mutters: " _I love you too! More than you can imagine_ ".

  
" _Please tell me if I go too far you!!_ " Prince Thorin says looking softly at Bilbo and smiles. Just as his lover lies below him, he has to hold himself back to not take him like a starving animal. Thorin smiled. Bilbo is so cute and he will not let him go away! He will stay with Bilbo, so that he can protect him and be sure that his nasty doppelganger stays away from him!

" _You will not go too far, I'm sure!_ " Bilbo pulls him out of his thoughts and smiles at him dearly. " _I want this also ... I want you. Here and now_!" breathes Bilbo in Thorin's ear. He grins at the prince in order to show him that he really thinks so, as he had said it.

  
" _May I?_ " He asks near by Bilbo´s lips. The young archaeologist looks at him. Surprised that Thorin is so shy. Bilbo nods to show Thorin that he allowes and that he wants it. He's about to say something when he enjoy the soft lips of the prince on his. Slowly he closes his eyes. The kiss is a short one. Thorin enjoys it to the fullest and when he reluctantly separates from Bilbo he looks at him closer. Quietly, he chuckles and looks Bilbo deep in this beautiful blue eyes and whispered: " _I have forgotten all about it!" "What did you forget?_ " Asks Bilbo and looks at him attentively. " _How wonderful it is to love you... Your wonderfully soft lips! Everything!_ " he grins stupid and gives him a kiss. God damn... Bilbo makes him more addictive than anything else he knew. But he loves to be addicted to the young man.

  
Bilbo himself has been quietly watching the prince above him. He chuckles. " _You're all red in the face! What are you thinking?_ " He asks, stroking through the prince‘s long black hair. " _That's what you do not want to know!_ " " _Oh come on... tell me!_ " " _No Bilbo ... otherwise I'll cannot stop..._ " " _Oh, you're mean!_ " Said Bilbo and pushed his lower lip out to pout. Nobody wants to tell him anything... even the prince! Suddenly he hears the prince giggle and looks at him questioningly. " _Why are you laughing now?_ " He asks, Thorin breathed in his ear. " _You're terribly sweet when you pout... but if you want to know what I thought... I think it´s better that I show it to you dear... I cannot... say it...!_ " He grins and Bilbo nods. Not knowing that he just gave his ok for something more. The Prince kisses him again and again. More passionate. They turned around and now Bilbo was on top, but the prince knew how he could change that quickly. He turn around again and pushes Bilbo on the bed. " _I've done it. I have showed it to you... and now I will not stop it..._ " He grins and licks his lips briefly. " _I'll be gentle, I promise!_ " Thorin smiles at Bilbo. " _But... Am I not too heavy?_ " He asks and Bilbo shakes his head weakly. " _No... you are perfect!_ "  
The prince wants to kiss him again. Demanding, passionate and yet tender. Finally, he releases from the young mans mouth and distributed many little kisses on his neck and face. Bilbo stroked him in return through the beautiful long hair and down his spine. His skin is so warm. He liked the feeling and can not get enough. His breathing is faster and his desire increases with every kiss he felt on his skin.

  
....

  
The eyes of the archaeologists are pervaded by a slight veil of lust and Thorin dares to go a step further. He opens the belt of Bilbo and the buttons of Bilbo's shirt. He slides it carefully over Bilbo's shoulder and also the white T-shirt makes its way to the ground. Gently, he explored the skin beneath his hands. Carefully, he brought the young to turn around and let his hands glide over his back, ran with a finger over the spine, painted circles on his back and kissed every centimeter of his skin.

  
Bilbo turns his head back and looks at the prince, but this makes him wait a moment and kisses the shoulder of his lover.

  
" _Thorin ... please do not ... I want to see you. I want to look in your eyes!_ " Bilbo turns around and looks at him with his big eyes. Thorin smiles and nods. " _Of course ... I do not want anything else!_ " Then he kisses the young man. He moves smoothly over the lips of his lover and realizes how Bilbo opens his lips slightly hesitant. It is only a small gap, but it's enough for Thorin. He thanks him quietly and explors the oral cavity gently. Besides this, he tries to open the trousers of his beloved, but he failed, so he had to interrupt their kiss and ripped at the button. Bilbo helped him and after the trousers and his underwear slipped off his legs is Bilbo completely naked under him and Thorin stopped for a moment to look at the body.

  
" _Thoirn..._ " he murmurs softly. " _Do not look at me like that. I do not like that. Because... you know... I'm too fat!_ " Bilbo is uncertain and looks at the prince apologizing. " _You're not fat... you're wonderful. The way you are, you are just beautiful!_ " he breathes and leans forward, kisses Bilbo's belly and giggles. " _So beautiful ... so beautiful. So breathtaking!_ " Bilbo blushed and buried his face in his hands. Thorin saw this. " _I can stop if it is unpleasant for you._ " Thorin offered but Bilbo shakes his head. He looks at him. " _No, no. It´s fine... I just do not want that you look at me so intense!_ "

  
" _Okay my darling ... I will stop it. I just wanted to show you how pretty my sweet little Bilbo is!_ " He assured him. The Prince smiles and kisses him apologetically. He lets his hands slide along the body of the archaeologists. He glides over the body and over his leg. Stroking up and down on the outside of the thigh, until he slowly came to the inner thighs. A pleasant shiver went through Bilbo´s body. " _Thorin_ " sighs Bilbo. The lust which could be heard in this brief sighs also increases Thorin's own lust. " _Take off that thing. I want to look at you too!_ " Bilbo slides with his hands under the waistband of Thorin and tries to pull down the apron. He can see how Thorin is excited. After an initial small fight, Thorin's apron is finally gone and landed by the other clothing on the ground. He wanted to take off also Thorin's necklace with this Arkenstone, but Thorin stopped him. " _No... I need this!_ " said Thorin quietly. Bilbo nodded an smiles at him. " _Oh yeah. Sure, I am sorry!_ " 

  
Now they can concentrate on each other. Bilbo, who was at the beginning of their lovemake the more passive part took the initiative and pushes Thorin's body at his, before he starts stroking over his sides and his back. The prince thanked this with a throaty groan. The whole thing is a bit too slow for the prince and he had to control himself not to go dircetly to the most sensual part. Thorin kisses him passionately, pushing his lover on the bed. However the kiss doesn´t takes long. He stops and licks over Bilbo´s lips before he licks over his body. A wet track led to Bilbo´s lumbar region and the archaeologist is fidgety and lounged among the movements.

  
" _Thorin_ " Bilbo sighs huskily as Thorin took the shaft of Bilbo's erection in his hands and touches its tip gently with his lips. " _Aah..._ " with pleasure lounged Bilbo under the caresses of the prince. First Thorin plays around the tip of the penis with his tongue, licks painfully slowly up and down before taking it gradually in his mouth and began to suck on it. " _Thorin ... ah ... no ... no ... please stop!!_ " Bilbo´s sentence was interrupted by his own voluptuous moans. Thorin smiles and stops.

  
" _That... could hurt a little bit._ " He said, but Bilbo just shook his head. " _Do it... Keep going. I said that it's okay!_ " he says and Thorin smiles. He strokes Bilbo over the butt before he slides with a finger in him and realizes how Bilbo cramps and clawing into the bed sheet. " _AAAH Thorin, damn it!_ " He bit his lip. " _Relax._ " breathes the Prince, who notices that Bilbo had cramps up but Thorin wanted to take him all your worries. " _I ... I try!_ " answers Bilbo and Thorin waited a moment before he took another finger and began to move slowly in Bilbo.

  
Bilbo puts his head in his neck. Groans loudly and winces with excitement. Thorin moans. " _Bilbo ... I'm sorry ... This goes much too slow ... you are so beautiful... I can hardly controll myself!_ ", breathes Thorin, who tried to be patient, which is actually not easy for him by his currently activity - but he does not want to hurt him, which is the only reason why he still trying to control himself.

  
...

  
The younger man had relaxed after a few minutes because he enjoyed the movements. The Prince leans down to the archaeologist and kisses him stormy, passionate - greedy. The distance between them is quickly decreasing and the young man pressed his body against Thorin, clawing at his back.  
It seemed like an eternity, but at some point he found that he had waited long enough and pulled his fingers slowly out of the young archaeologist before he replaced it with his cock. Still carefully and slowly he slides into him, so that Bilbo get used to it. He strokes Bilbo some curls from his face, waits briefly before it happened. First hesitantly but with each thrust he gets faster. Demanding...

  
Bilbo reared up under him, pushed his hips against him and wanted to kiss Thorin everytime he gets the chance. With his left hand the archaeologist holding to the bed frame. The whole act is too much for him. Too much emotion and they are hardly cope. " _Oh God... Thorin... Aahh aaah... I... Aaaah God! Please... more!_ " Bilbo could not say a resonable sentence.

  
Thorin grinning ever wider. Just as the archaeologist squirmed under him, he could not hold back anymore... he pushes without regard for losses again and again in Bilbo. Meanwhile he´s kneeling between his legs, clung Bilbo at his hips and take him.

  
Tears rolling across the cheeks of Bilbo, but he is so excited, that he cries because of the intensity of their love and this is the only thing what does matter. He wants Thorin. Again and again. He wants to feel him deeper inside him. He never want to stop. It's too beautiful. Far too intense and he would never have thought it would be so beautiful to sleep with a man. Bilbo looks to Thorin. His glassy eyes are fixed on him. Thorin licks over his dry lips and looks at him excited. " _Aaah... Bilbo... don´t look at me... like that... I cannot stop loving you... if you look like that!_ " Thorin clawing in Bilbo's hips just to get deeper in him.

  
But they are unpractised. This here is Bilbo's first time at all and Thorin hadn´t sex for more than 3000 years... the two do not really have a lot of stamina. Thorin puts the head back, moaning loudly after he had reached its peak and spilled out deep in him. Figuratively rolled over him a wave of emotions. Bilbo is entrained by Thorin and clings firmly into the bed frame over his head as he has his climax and he thought that his body will shatter under the Lust.

  
...

  
Thorin lying on the archaeologists and closes his eyes for a moment. He could smell the sweet fragrance of Bilbo. He smiles. He will never forget it. While he is still in Bilbo he moves a few times more. His body feels limp, but he is happy. " _Bilbo..._ " he says softly and looks at Bilbo. The young archaeologist looks at him with half-opened eyes and his chest rose and fell again quickly. Has he been too hard? To rude? "Forgive me. I´ve hurt you!" the prince bites his lips but suddenly feels a little kiss on the nose. " _No... no... ah... that... that was wonderful!_ " he smiles and strokes a sweaty strand of hair from Thorin´s face.

  
Thorin wants to lie next to his lover, but Bilbo wraps his legs around him and shakes his head. " _No, no. Stay a little bit more... in me! Please!_ " he breathes softly and looks at him. " _I would love to..._ " says Thorin and loves to be united with Bilbo.

  
That they were now here in Bilbo's room gives the prince a wonderful feeling. But it let him smile slightly pained, too. Bilbo notices this immediately. What's happened? What if Thorin did not like it? " _Was... was it for you... as good as... for me? You look so... disappointed!_ " Bilbo smiles at him sadly. Hopefully that he was wrong. It costs him great effort to ask this. What should he do if Thorin did not like it? Try again? He do not want to disappoint once again a person in his life! He did that too often in his past. But Thorin just shakes his head. " _It was more beautiful than in my memory... And that´s what makes me afraid. I just doesn´t want to lose you. Never again. Please.. if this is a dream... Please let me sleep forever. I always dreamed of you down there in my grave. Every night. You were the first thing I thought about when I got up and the last thing I thought about before I laid down to sleep!_ " he whisperes softly and rested his forehead against Bilbo's. " _I'm afraid to close my eyes, because I will certainly wake up and be back in my grave. Alone. Trapped. And the only light around me is the Arkenstone. Bilbo. Please stay with me. I'll just stay awake. I do not need sleep. I can stay awake. As long as I'm awake here, no one can wake me up from my sweetest dream! Don´t leave me.._."

  
Bilbo looks at him. Then he pushes Thorin on his back, sits down on him and smiles. " _Close your eyes!_ " he murmurs. Thorin shakes his head. " _Come on. Do not you trust me Thorin?_ " asks Bilbo and managed that the prince closing his eyes. " _And now?_ " asked Thorin. Bilbo waits, counts in his mind to ten and says: " _Open them again!_ " Bilbo waits, and sees how Thorin opens his eyes slowly. Afraid that it´s like he said. He´s back in his grave, but instead of the darkness he sees Bilbo. " _You see... I am still here. I am with you and I will never leave you. I am not a dream. I am real... here you can feel it!!_ " he said and took Thorin´s hand, put it on his upper body where he could feel the heartbeat. He smiles and looks to Thorin. The prince smiles and takes Bilbo´s shoulders, pulled him down and wrapped his arms around him. Bilbo is on Thorin´s body and closing his eyes while Thorin stroking over his back. " _You are not a dream!_ " smiled Thorin and kissed Bilbo´s cheek. Bilbo lies in Thorin's arms and closes his eyes. " _Yeah... I am real..._ " he said. The Prince wrapped his big, strong arms around the little body of his lover and wasn´t afraid anymore to sleep. Bilbo will be there when he will wake up again. They are together again... " _Sleep well, Bilbo!_ " He breathes, kissing him on the forehead. Bilbo lies down on the side, looks with half-opened eyes to him and smiles gently, then he snuggles up closer to Thorin and allows that Thorin lies with his head on his. It does not take long and Bilbo fell asleep in Thorin's arms.

Thorin stayed awake until he could be sure that his lover is sleeping. Just as he has always done it...


End file.
